Always You
by BandEJandE
Summary: They were once childhood sweethearts but distance tore them apart. Now six years later they're back in the same town, can they work through their issues and get back what they lost or will a secret keep them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first try at a Delena/Vampire Diaries fanfic. It's AU, everyone is human. This first chapter is more of a flashback type chapter. The rest should sort itself out but if anyone has any questions, feel free to ask. Enjoy! :)**

Fall 2007

The sun was just starting to set as she pulled into the parking lot of the local park. It had always been their special place. It was where they went on their first date, where they had their first kiss. It was where they went when they just needed to simply be alone with each other.

She breathed in deeply, desperately trying to calm her nerves. Damon had called her earlier and said to meet him there. He said he had something really important to talk to her about. And based on his tone, Elena had guessed it was good news. Little did he know she had some news of her own to share. But she highly doubted Damon would categorize it as good news. She wouldn't blame him if he was a little freaked at first, she didn't even know how she felt about it yet.

Her and Damon had been together since they were fourteen years old and had just graduated high school. They had always talked about their future together. Going to college here, getting married, having a family. And now they were one step closer. But she had a feeling with all this news they were about to share, that it would change everything. She hoped in a good way.

She stepped out of her car and walked up to the swings where Damon was already sitting. He looked up as she came into view and smiled brilliantly before walking over and kissing her.

"Hey beautiful." Damon said giving her a breathtaking smile. He took her hand and led her to the swing he was occupying just a few seconds ago.

She took a seat and he followed suit, taking the one right next to her. He looked over at her and the look in his eyes made Elena think he wasn't quite sure how to start the conversation.

This couldn't be a good sign, she thought.

"So, why am I here Damon?" Elena prompted, but she was about one-hundred percent sure she didn't want to know the answer.

"Remember that college I applied to a few months ago? The one in Texas?" Damon asked.

Elena nodded.

"Well, I got the acceptance letter in the mail today." Damon said, looking down at the ground.

"What? Damon...I thought we were going to college here, together." Elena said, tears starting to fill her eyes. She quickly blinked them away.

"We were. That was the plan. But they have an amazing medical program there and it'll only take me 6 years to complete and I can come back here and get a job at the hospital and we can be together like we planned." Damon explained. Standing up he walked over and knelt down in front of her and holding her hands.

Elena was at a loss for words. She stood up and started pacing. She couldn't believe he was going to leave her. After all they had been through together, after all the plans they had made. He was just going to leave.

Stop being selfish, Elena, she chided herself.

She knew this would make him happy. It's all he ever wanted was to become a doctor and who was she to hold him back?

A tear slid down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She needed to be strong for Damon, she knew he loved her and didn't want to leave her. But this was what was best for him. Even if it meant he was going to be hundreds of miles away.

"Elena, please say something." Damon pleaded.

She cleared her voice, "So, you're going?" she asked looking over at him.

He looked so torn and tortured. "Only if you want me to. If you want me to stay, I will." He said, getting up and walking over to her. He took her hands in his and kissed each one.

She knew asking him to stay was selfish. Damon was the best guy she's ever known and he wanted this more than anything. Yes, he would stay if she asked him. But he would resent her for it in the long run and that would be worse than being away from him in the first place.

She also knew if she told him what she came here to tell him, he would stay. No matter what he would stay. And she couldn't become an obligation to him. He deserved to go out there and get the best for himself.

She closed her eyes, "No, Damon. I want you to go. This will be good for you and I know how badly you want it." She smiled, trying to fight tears.

"Really?" He beamed, the smile on his face could have replaced the moon it was so bright and lovely.

"Yes. Of course." She said, plastering a fake smile.

On the inside she was dying. He was going to leave for six whole years, he'd meet new people and possibly fall in love with someone else. The thought nearly brought her to her knees, she couldn't bear thinking about that.

"Elena, I'm so happy! Thank you for being the best girlfriend ever." Damon replied, picking her up and twirling her around.

He finally set her back down on her feet and Elena had to fight the nausea that just swept through her. "So, when do you leave?"

"Next week." Damon replied. She could tell by the look on his face that he didn't like the idea either.

"Wow. This is all happening so fast. Just yesterday I thought we were going to college together. And now you're going away. Most people have a few months to get used to the idea. You're just dropping this on me all at once." Elena said, frustration in her voice. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to be supportive. But long distance relationships rarely ever work, Damon."

"Elena, we've been together for four years, a little distance will be nothing. Besides, you know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder." He said, smiling.

"Or makes the heart go wander." Elena mumbled, looking down at her shoes.

"Elena, come on. You know how much I love you, I'd do anything for you. There's no way that'll happen. I promise. And I'll call on the weekends and during holidays and breaks I'll be right back here with you." Damon said, kissing her forehead.

It couldn't happen. She couldn't keep in contact with him, not with the sort of news she had. No. She had to end this, no matter how much it hurt. It was the only way he would go out and achieve his dreams. And what she came here to tell him would only hold him back.

"Damon, I think it's amazing that you're getting into that school. I really do. And I want you to go. But I can't do this. I can't do the long distance thing." Elena said. Tears spilling over onto her cheeks.

"Elena..." Damon whispered. "Please don't do this. We can get through this." He reasoned, wiping her tears.

"Maybe. But I can't sit around and wait to find out. I'm sorry Damon." Elena said.

She kissed his cheek before turning and walking back to her car. She cried the entire drive home. But she made herself feel better with the thought that she had done the right thing. Now Damon would get a chance to do what he really wanted in life. And she was happy for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review! :)**

Present Day

_"Get up offa that thing and dance 'till you feel better, get up offa that thing, and dance 'til you, sing it now!"_

Elena groaned and rolled over. She picked up her phone and silenced the alarm. She thought setting her alarm to an energetic song would help her wake up in a better mood but all she wanted to do was throw it out the window.

She _really_ hated mornings.

Flipping the blanket over she groggily got out of bed and headed downstairs. Grabbing her favorite mug, she filled it with a steaming hot cup of coffee and guzzled it down. She felt better already.

"Good morning." Her aunt Jenna said joining her in the kitchen. Jenna had been living there ever since her parents had died in that car accident so many years ago. Jenna was one of her best friends and Elena was so thankful to have her.

"Morning. I heard you coming in late last night. How'd your date with Alaric go?" Elena asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't know what you're talking about Elena." Jenna joked.

Elena had come to enjoy their little conversations together. After her parents had died she resented Jenna for being there. Like she was trying to take her mother's place. But she soon learned that not only had she lost a mother but Jenna had lost a sister. It was then that they really started to bond with each other.

"Fine, keep your secrets." Elena said, shaking her head. "I gotta get Nathan up, first day of school and all."

"I cannot believe he's already going to school. Feels like just yesterday you brought him home from the hospital." Jenna said, putting some bread in the toaster.

"I know, my baby is getting so big." Elena gushed before walking up the stairs.

She honestly couldn't believe Nathan was five and going to school for the first time. She felt like these years had just flown by. She opened the door to his room and saw him laying there peacefully. He was beautiful, just like his father. Had the same dark hair, nose and not to mention his eyes. That really clear but bold color of blue.

"Nathan, baby, wake up. It's almost time for school." Elena whispered, nudging him gently.

"School?" Nathan asked in a sleepy voice. Then his eyes shot open and a big smile played on his face. "I have school!" He exclaimed, jumping up out of bed.

He was so exciting to be going to school. He had all his clothes picked out and his backpack with school supplies all ready to go. She had never seen anyone get so excited over school before but it made her so happy to see him happy.

"Yes, you do. Get dressed and I'll go make some breakfast." Elena said, kissing him on the head before going back downstairs.

Chocolate chip pancakes were his favorite so she decided to make those. She gathered all the ingredients and got right to it. By the time Nathan had gotten down stairs she was just finished with the last one. She dropped two on a plate and served them up with maple syrup and some orange juice.

"Eat up, kiddo. I'm gonna get ready for work." Elena said, patting his back.

She hurried upstairs and jumped in the shower. She had work right after dropping Nathan off for school and she couldn't be late again. She would have to call in sometimes because she didn't have anyone to watch Nathan for her. Some of the time she could get Jeremy or Matt to watch him but they had jobs too. That was one of the reasons that she was so excited he was getting to school.

After finishing her quick shower she got dressed and brushed her hair. She never did much with it, she liked it straight and down a lot but on special occasions she'd curl it. Elena grabbed her shoes and slipped them on and went back downstairs.

"Nathan, are you done?" She asked grabbing her purse.

"Yes mommy." Nathan replied, putting his plate in the sink. He grabbed his backpack and joined Elena by the door.

"Jenna, we're leaving!" Elena called up.

"Wait!" Jenna yelled, rushing downstairs. "Nathan, give me hugs big guy!" She said, picking the boy up and twirling him. "You have a good day at school, okay? I want to know everything when you get home."

"Okay, Aunt Jenna." Nathan smiled as she put him down.

"Good. Bye!" Jenna said, as they rushed to the SUV.

Elena pulled up the school and took a deep breath. "We're here." She said, looking back at Nathan. Elena got out and unbuckled his seat belt and helped him out of the car. He was getting so big and independent, he wouldn't even need her anymore. The thought brought tears to her eyes but she quickly blinked them back. She didn't want to be the mom who cried like a baby when she dropped him off.

They walked hand in hand until they reached his classroom. It was a decent sized room with about ten other kids in it. They were all sitting on the floor solving one of those alphabet foam puzzles.

"Mommy, can I go play?" Nathan begged.

"Yeah, go ahead sweetie." She smiled, watching him go. She was worried about how well he'd play with the kids but they took him in like he'd always been there. He fit in so well with everyone he came into contact with, he'd gotten that from his daddy.

Speaking of daddy, Nathan had yet to ask about him which had been a relief for Elena. She didn't know what she'd tell him. It's not like Damon had left Nathan, no, he didn't even know he existed. It was her fault but she thought she was doing the right thing at the time. And she still did the majority of the time.

Her thoughts were interupted when Nathan's teacher walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Ms. Bennet but you can call me Bonnie." She said with a smile, holding her hand out. "Hi Bonnie, I'm Elena, I'm Nathan's mom." She returned the smile and shook Bonnie's hand. "Nice to meet you. Nathan seems to play well with others, that's a good sign." Bonnie said, looking over at Nathan.

"Yeah, he's a very friendly kid." Elena said, she glanced at her watch and frowned. Her shift at the Grill started in ten minutes. "I'm running late for work, so I have to go. But it was really nice to meet you Bonnie. Oh, another thing...if I need my brother or a friend to pick him up sometime, do I need to tell you beforehand?" Elena asked.

Often times she'd be working late at the Grill to make up the time she missed, she figured she might be late sometimes.

"If you give me the names of the people that you're okay with picking him up, that'll be just fine." Bonnie said with a smile. She walked over to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. Elena quickly jotted down the names and was off to work.

Elena's shift at the Grill went by surprisingly fast. She was about ten minutes late so she decided to stay that much longer to work it up. She was so thankful she even got this job and she didn't want to mess it up. Her boss was a kind and understanding man but even he had a boss and his boss wasn't happy about Elena missing days or hours.

She cleared off her last table and headed out, she had to pick Nathan up from school. "Bye Matt, see you tomorrow!" She called to her friend Matt who was behind the bar. "Bye Elena!" He called back.

Matt had been one of her best friends ever since they were little. She had known him even before she knew Damon. He was always there for her whenever she needed him and he helped out so much with Nathan. He was one of the few people who knew who Nathan's dad was.

She arrived at the school a bit later and hurried to Nathan's classroom hoping she hadn't kept Bonnie for too long.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry I'm late." Elena said with a frown.

"Oh, it's no big deal. I've had a lot of fun playing with Nathan, he's a good kid." Bonnie smiled. She helped Nathan put away the toys he was playing with and then grabbed his backpack for him.

Elena smiled, "Hey buddy, how was your first day?"

"It was awesome! I made new friends and got to color..." Nathan went on as Elena waved to Bonnie and led him back to the car.

"I'm glad you had fun sweetie, you're gonna have to tell Aunt Jenna all about it." Elena said as they drove off.

"I will!" Nathan exclaimed, "Are we going home?" He asked.

"No, we gotta get some groceries first." Elena said, glancing up at him from the rearview mirror.

They arrived at the supermarket minutes later and hurried inside. It was getting dark and chilly out and Elena had forgotten to bring them jackets. She grabbed a shopping cart and helped Nathan inside.

She grabbed a few things she needed and headed towards the "fun foods" as Nathan had called it.

"Anything special you want, sweetie?" Elena asked Nathan as they strolled through the snack isle.

"Umm, cookies!" Nathan exclamined, smiling widely.

"Peanut butter or chocolate chip?" She asked, holding up two different kinds.

"Chocolate chip." He said, grabbing the ones he wanted.

"Chocolate chip it is." She smiled at him. "Okay, we're gonna pay for this and then head home."

She rounded the corner and collided with another shopping cart. "I'm so sorr-" She looked up and gasped.

The person she bumped into was someone she really wasn't expecting. Like not in a million years.

"Damon." She whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena blinked a few times hoping that when she looked up again that Damon would be gone. No such luck. There he stood in black jeans and a leather jacket. As sexy and beautiful as he'd always been. But why was he here?

Then it dawned on her, his school was done. He had promised he'd come back here when he was finished. How could she have forgotten. Maybe she just didn't believe him. Maybe she thought he'd love it so much down there that he would stay and have a family.

Nathan pulled on her shirt, bringing her out of her thoughts. "Mommy, who is that?" He asked, confused.

Damon's eyebrows shot up at the word "mommy" but he quickly masked his surprise. "Hey there, buddy. My name is Damon, I'm a friend of your moms." He said, smiling at the boy.

"Hi, Damon. I'm Nathan." The little boy said, extending his hand for Damon to shake. He obliged the little boy and smiled.

Elena laughed. "Nathan, you're a trip." He was almost six years old but he acted like he was thirty. So grown up and friendly. "Well, it was nice to see you again Damon, but we've gotta get home." Elena said strolling away.

"Wait!" Damon called, stopping Elena in her tracks. "I just...thought we could catch up or something." Damon suggested.

Elena wanted nothing more than to catch up with him. She still loved him after all these years being apart. But she couldn't let herself become attached to him again only for him to leave. It would hurt too much. Not to mention what he'd do if he ever found out she kept Nathan from him for all these years. He'd hate her.

"I'm actually kind of busy right now. I gotta get this kiddo fed and in bed for school tomorrow." Elena explained.

"Can't Damon eat with us, mommy?" Nathan suggested.

"Oh no, I'm sure Damon has other plans, sweetie." Elena told Nathan.

"Actually I don't have any plans. I'd love to have dinner with you guys." Damon replied, smiling that brilliant smile.

Elena sighed, this was so not what she needed right. She couldn't afford to spend any time with him. But Nathan had offered and she didn't want to seem rude. She didn't really have a choice.

"Umm, okay, sure. Come by at 7." Elena instructed. "Same address." She said over her shoulder, walking to the check out.

Elena had rushed home to finish dinner and tidy up the house. Even after all this time she still cared about what Damon thought of her. She couldn't have him come into her dirty house. She picked up all the laundry in the bedrooms and stuffed them into the washer. Vacuumed the carpet in the living room and washed all the dishes. By the time she finished cleaning up and cooking, it was 6:45. Damon would be here in no time.

"Nathan! Get cleaned up, okay? Dinner will be ready soon." Elena called up the stairs.

Nathan had run straight up to Jenna's room right after school. He'd been so excited to tell her about his first day at school. He went on and on about his new friends and how much he loved his teacher Ms. Bennet.

Elena stood at the door listening to her son. It made her so happy but at the same time it made her sad. Damon missed out on all of this. The birth, his first word, his first step and now his first day of school. She felt horrible for keeping all of that for him. At the time she really believed she was doing the right thing. Six years ago, Damon was wanting to be a doctor and wanting to go to a different school. Who was she to keep him from that?

The door bell rang, bringing her out of her thoughts. She put the last dish on the table and went to answer the door.

"Hey, come on in." Elena said, letting Damon through.

"Wow, it looks the same as the last time I saw it." Damon said, looking around.

"Yeah, I kept it like this after...after my parents died. It made me feel closer to them." Elena confessed, making her way to the dining room.

"I heard about that. I'm really sorry, Elena. I should've been here for you. I tried to call but...Jenna said you didn't want to speak to anyone." Damon said, a sad expression on his face.

Elena shook her head, "It's okay, Damon. You didn't have to do that, I was fine."

Damon opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Nathan running down the stairs. Followed by Elena scolding him for running.

"Damon, you can go ahead and sit in the dinning room. I'll serve dinner in a few minutes. Nathan, go with Damon." Elena instructed.

She moved to the kitchen and grabbed the pot of spaghetti and meatballs. She sat it down on the dining room table and told the boys to go ahead and serve themselves as she went back for the garlic bread.

She made herself a plate and they all started eating at once. It was silent at first and rather awkward. But Nathan wasn't one bit shy. He broke the silence.

"Today was my first day of school." He said, excitingly.

"Oh yeah? How was it?" Damon asked.

"It was good. I made lots of new friends and I love my teacher, Ms. Bennet." Nathan replied.

Elena smiled at how well he coped at being in situations like this. She had always taught him to be friendly and nice to everyone he met. He was so at ease with Damon, like he had always known him.

As they all sat there and ate, Elena couldn't help but wonder if things would've been different if she had told Damon about Nathan earlier. They probably would've had more dinners like this. Family vacations as well. But if she would've told him, he wouldn't have gone to school and her and Nathan would've ended up being obligations to him. She couldn't handle that. And maybe that made her selfish but she refused to let Nathan go through that.

"That's good, buddy. I'm glad you liked school." Damon smiled. "How old are you?" He asked, curious.

Elena looked up quickly. Why was he asking Nathan that? She thought. Maybe he knew, maybe some part of him knew that Nathan was his son.

"I'm five. But I'll be six soon." Nathan replied easily.

"Five huh?" Damon asked, looking over at Elena.

"Yes, he's five. Is there a problem with that?" Elena snapped.

Damon flinched. "No. I didn't-"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just been a long day." Elena interrupted.

"It's okay, you don't need to apologize. I shouldn't have asked." Damon said.

"Nathan, honey, it's getting late. Why don't you go up and get ready for bed." Elena suggested, cleaning up the dishes.

"Okay, mommy. It was nice to meet you, Damon." Nathan said politely.

"You too, buddy. Goodnight." Damon smiled as the little boy hopped up the stairs.

Elena came back for the rest of the plates and started clearing the table.

"I'll help you do the dishes, okay?" Damon offered.

"Oh, no. You don't have to do that Damon." Elena politely declined.

Damon grabbed her hands and steadied them. "Elena..." He whispered.

Elena looked up at him, he was giving her that smoldering look. The same one he used to give her before his kissed her. His eyes were darkened and looked into hers deeply. He leaned in slowly, his lips just inches from hers. All she had to do was lean forward just a little bit and their lips would touch.

Elena mentally shook her head. No. She couldn't do this. It would hurt too much when he left again. She couldn't give herself to him. "No, Damon...I can't." Elena said softly, pulling away from him.

Damon sighed, "Is it because of Nathan?" He asked.

Elena heart started beating faster. "What-what do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, are you still with his father or involved with someone else?" Damon asked, half looking like he didn't want to know the answer.

"No, no. I'm not with Nathan's father or anyone else right now." Elena said, relieved.

Damon also looked relieved, "Okay." After a few beats of them just staring at each other, Damon cleared his throat. "I'll get started on those dishes. You want to wash or rinse?" He asked.

"I'll wash." Elena smiled.

Elena walked over and started the water, adding some soap in. Damon joined her and started rinsing the dishes she washed.

"So, Nathan is a really good kid. I didn't even know you were pregnant." Damon said, putting a plate into the drainer.

"Thank you." Elena replied softly.

She was treading on dangerous territory with the subject of Nathan, but Damon was way too curious to let it go.

"So, um, who's his dad?" Damon asked awkwardly, but clearly too suspicious to care.

Elena thought about telling him. Letting him know he had a son. But when it came down to it, she couldn't. She couldn't face him after he found out. He would hate her forever and she couldn't deal with that. And when he left again, it would hurt Nathan too.

"Matt." She lied.

Damon stopped in his tracks, not even bothering to finish rinsing the dish that was in his hand. He sat in down in the sink.

"Matt? When did that happen? I thought you were just friends." Damon asked.

Elena could tell he was hurt but she couldn't tell him the truth. "After you left. I was all alone and then my parents died...it just happened."

Damon squeezed his eyes shut and sighed, "I have to go, Elena. But thanks for dinner." He said before letting himself out.

She had half a mind to go after him, but it was better this way. That way if he had to leave again he could do so with a clear conscious.


	4. Author's Note (Please read!)

**So, I'm having some problems with my internet. It's probably going to be gone by tonight but I'm working on getting a new one. I'm not sure how long it's going to take but as soon as it gets done I'll update my story. I'm sorry! Don't hate me :(**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, I got access to the internet, but not very often. I'll update as soon as I'm able. I know a few of you were kinda not excited about Elena lying to Damon about Nathan's father, but I couldn't have the big secret come out too early. It'll get there soon! Review, tell me what you guys think! :)**

It had been three days since Damon had been over for dinner. Three days since she had lied to him about Nathan's true father and three days since she had seen him anywhere. He had stormed out in a rush and she had yet to see him or hear from him. She had even tried asking around to find him but no such luck. She was starting to think he went back to Texas.

Elena had to admit, she didn't like the idea of him leaving again. She knew it was selfish of her, but she still wanted him in her life. And she wanted him to be apart of Nathan's life. But she couldn't have her cake and eat it too. If she wanted Damon in her and Nathan's life then she needed to come clean.

She talked to Matt the day after that eventful night. He was shocked to say the least and a little hesitant, but she finally managed to get him to play along with her lie. She hated asking him to lie but at that time she had reasons. Now she was starting to think she made a big mistake.

The bell rang signaling a new customer. Elena looked up to see Damon strutting in with Rebekah on his arm. She was giggling as if Damon was the funniest man alive. They quickly found a table, which much to Elena's dismay, was her in her section.

Elena looked over at Matt, who was madly in love with Rebekah, and shrugged. Matt wasn't looking too good witnessing the face sucking going on at that table. Elena wasn't enjoying it either. She walked over, notepad and pencil in hand.

She cleared her throat loudly, "Are you ready to order?" Elena asked, tapping her pencil against the notepad impatiently. She was not going to let Damon get the best of her.

"Oh, Elena! Hey. Can we have just a few more minutes? We didn't even get to look at our menus." Rebekah asked.

The nerve of that girl was insane. Here she was making out with Elena's ex-boyfriend in front of her and in front of the guy who was so madly in love with her. Either she was stupid or she just didn't care.

Elena nodded and went back behind the counter where Matt was. "I'm sorry Matt, I can't believe she's doing that." Elena said, staring at her.

"I can. Oh well, we aren't together, we never were. She can kiss whoever she wants." Matt said, cleaning a few glasses.

Elena knew it wasn't that simple. She knew Matt wasn't just okay with it. It hurt him. Matt was a really amazing guy. He was one of her best friends and he was always there for anyone he loved and cared about. He didn't deserve this.

"Why don't you go on break? I can handle this." Elena suggested. The less of this he seen, the better off he'd be.

"Yeah, I think I'll take you up on that. I'll be back in fifteen." Matt announced, heading out back.

From the corner of her eye she seen Rebekah waving her over followed by "Elena!". She rolled her eyes and headed back over to their table. Once again pulling out her notepad and pencil. She took down their orders quickly and gave them to the cook who finished the orders in no time. She sat the food down and made her way back to the counter in a hurry. The farther away she was, the better.

"They're still here?" Matt asked, coming back inside.

"Sadly." Elena replied, sighing.

She looked over at the _happy couple _at the table and rolled her eyes once more. She supposed Damon had moved on with his life. Him and Rebekah seemed to be hitting it off perfectly. And here she was about to tell him the truth. Nope, not now. He obviously didn't care about her anymore.

After Damon and Rebekah ate, they moved to the counter to get a few drinks. Elena could tell Matt was losing his patience after Damon kept kissing all over Rebekah.

"Matt, go clean off the tables. I'll deal with this." Elena whispered to him.

"Aww, Rebekah...look at the lovebirds!" Damon said sarcastically, throwing back another shot of God knows what.

"That's enough Damon." Elena warned. She could tell he was getting pretty tipsy, his eyelids were heavy and his speech was slightly slurred.

"I'll say when it's enough! I'm the paying customer." Damon yelled.

"I can cut you off whenever I see fit and it's now." Elena said in a low voice, he was really testing her patience.

Sure he thought she had gotten pregnant by one of his former friends, and even if it were true, she never flaunted it in front of him. He was here sticking his tongue down another girl's throat right in front of her. Maybe Damon had gotten more immature during his college days. She wondered how many girls a day he had down in Texas.

"Whatever. Let's go, baby." He said, grabbing Rebekah's hand and pulling her along with him. On the way to the door, Damon knocked into Matt. "Watch where you're going, asshole." Damon spat.

Matt had enough. He pushed Damon, knocking him to the ground. "You watch where you're going." Matt threatened, pointing a finger at Damon who was laying on the ground.

Damon stood back up on unsteady legs and glared at Matt before walking out of the door with Rebekah following behind.

"Wow, what is his deal?" Matt asked.

"He's been like that since I told him you were Nathan's father." Elena replied.

"Well, maybe you should tell him the truth." Matt suggested.

"No way, not after the way he just acted. Clearly his time away has changed him quite drastically." Elena said, upset.

She couldn't believe the way he was acting that way. Never in all her years of knowing Damon had he ever acted in that way.

Elena shift had ended an hour ago, she was more than thankful for that. After that whole scene with Damon and Rebekah, she just wanted to go home. She got her son from school and headed home. She needed some time with him after a long day. He always made bad days great again with that smile of his.

After she got home she had Nathan do his chores and since it was Friday, she told him he could stay up a little later tonight. They had planned pizza and a movie in a fort downstairs. Nathan was bubbling with excitement by the time he finished cleaning his room. By the time Elena finished the rest of the fort, the pizza was here. She paid the delivery guy and took a few pieces out for her and Nathan.

Tonight they were going to watch Finding Nemo, Nathan's favorite movie at the moment. Last month it was Shark Tales. He had a thing with sea creatures, he was completely in awe of them. Elena had promised to take him to Sea World one of these days.

They were halfway into the movie when someone started banging on the door. Elena knotted her brows in confusion. No one was supposed to be over tonight. Jenna was with Alaric tonight and Jeremy was in college.

"Stay here, baby. I'll be right back." Elena told Nathan, kissing his head.

"Okay mommy." He replied happily, finishing a piece of pizza.

Elena slowly walked to the door, she got on her tippy toes to see through the peep hole. The person on the other side of the door so the last person she expected.

It was Damon. A very, very drunk Damon.

A second later Damon was beating on the door with his fist, followed by her name. She opened the door and stepped outside. She didn't want Nathan seeing him this way. He'd be terrified.

"What do you want Damon? Nathan is inside, you shouldn't have come here like this." Elena said, folding her arms over her chest. She was annoyed and cold, not a good mixture.

"I'm sorry, 'Lena. I...why?" Damon slurred, making no sense.

"Damon, you're drunk and you're making no sense. I think you should go." Elena said.

"No! Why...Matt? Why not me?" Damon asked, a sad expression on his face.

Elena finally understood what he was talking about. She felt a pang of guilt. She wanted to just scream at him that it _was_ him. But even if she did, he wouldn't remember it the next morning. So it was useless.

"Damon, it's cold and late. I don't have time for this. Just come inside and I'll let you stay with me tonight. Give me your car keys." Elena commanded, acting like the mother she was.

Damon seemed all too happy at the thought of staying the night with Elena, he happily handed over his keys and stumbled inside the house.

"What's wrong with Damon, mommy? Is he sick?" Nathan asked, walking out of the living room.

"Yeah, Damon's not feeling well. I'm going to get him upstairs. You go watch the movie." Elena told him, helping Damon up the stairs.

By the time she got him to the guest bedroom she was exhausted. He was beyond drunk, he was completely wasted. Not to mention heavy.

"Thanks." He mumbled, curling up in the bed.

"Stay here. I'll be back." Elena told him.

She headed back downstairs to check on Nathan. When she got into the make-shift fort she made, she found her little guy sound asleep clutching the crust of a pizza. She smiled and shook her head. He was something else.

She took the crust out of his hand and put it in the plate. She picked Nathan up and carried him to his bed. She tucked him in and kissed his cheek and then headed back downstairs to clean up.

After she was finished she grabbed two aspirins and a glass of water for Damon. He was going to need it for that massive hangover tomorrow morning.

When she got upstairs she found him sound asleep. She laid the pills and water down on the nightstand. He was laying on his stomach, which made it easier for Elena to take is jacket off. She laid it in the chair next to the bed. She sat down on the bed and smooth his hair back. She forgot how beautiful he looked when he slept. He looked vulnerable and boyish.

She bent down and kissed his forehead and whispered, "Nathan is yours, I could never be with another guy after you. I love you."


	6. Chapter 5

Elena woke up the next morning to bouncing on her bed. She peaked her eyes open a bit and saw it was Nathan hopping around and yelling "I'm hungry, mommy!" at the foot of her bed. She sighed and looked over at the clock. It was 9am. Surely Damon would been up and gone by now, right? She was hoping she was right. If not, this morning was going to be very awkward.

"Nathan, go turn on cartoons. I'll be down in a second to cook some breakfast, okay?" Elena instructed. She got up and slipped her house shoes on and padded down the hall to the guest bedroom. She sent up a silent prayer to whoever was up there that Damon would be gone. She opened the door a crack and peaked in and...there was Damon laying in the exact position she had left him in last night.

She smiled and shook her head. Of course he'd still be sleeping, he was always a late a sleeper. She thought back to their days in middle school when she'd have to walk over to his house to wake him up for school because he never woke up for his alarm or his mom.

Elena quietly closed the door and headed downstairs to start breakfast for her and Nathan. She also decided to make some coffee and toast for Damon. She pulled out a dozen eggs and a package of bacon and got to work. Luckily eggs and bacon didn't take a long time to make so by the time she was finished, Damon was coming downstairs. Well, more like wobbling downstairs. That hangover must have really been a bitch.

"Good morning. I made you some coffee for that hangover. Did you take the aspirin I sat up there?" Elena asked, pouring him a cup of coffee and sitting it on the bar where Damon had taken a seat.

"Morning. Yeah, I did. Thanks." Damon mumbled, shielding his eyes from the sun glaring through the kitchen window.

Elena noticed his discomfort and closed the blinds. "You're welcome. Coffee will help. I also made some toast, it'll help with your stomach."

"How do you know so much about hangovers?" He smirked.

Even with a full on hangover, Damon still found the time to be a smart ass. Elena chuckled, "Morning sickness is very similar to a hangover. I had it so bad for the first four months. Migraines, nausea, I couldn't keep anything down. So I learned how to make it easier to deal with after a while. Well, minus the caffeine, not good for the baby. "

She poured a cup of coffee and sat it next to him, then grabbed a plate and put two pieces of toast on it. "Want butter?"

"Sure."

She put the plate of butter on the bar and a knife. Then walked to the kitchen doorway and called for Nathan. He ran in and took a seat right next to Damon. "Morning! Are you feeling better?" Nathan asked him.

"Hey, buddy. Yeah, I'm good. Sorry you had to see me that way." Damon apologized.

"It's okay. Mommy always takes good care of me when I'm sick." Nathan said.

"She does, huh? I always knew she'd be a good mom." Damon said, finishing up his toast.

Elena had sat down to eat a few minutes ago and decided to just listen to her son and Damon's conversation. She loved seeing them interact. It was like a glimpse of what would've been if Damon had been here all along.

"Mommy, I'm finished. Can I go watch cartoon again?" Nathan asked, hopping off the stool and putting his plate in the sink.

"I guess. But only for a little bit." Elena told him.

"Thanks, mommy!" He yelled as he ran into the living room.

Elena shook her head with a smile on her face, "He's such a crazy kid."

"He's an amazing kid. I really shouldn't have shown up drunk last night. He didn't need to me see that way." Damon said, shaking his head.

"Well, I will admit that I was a bit upset that you came here in that state with my kid here. But you really weren't well, it was nice to know you could still come to me when you needed help."

"Still. I'm sorry I came barging in. But I'm really thankful that you took care of me." Damon said, flashing her a smile.

"Anytime. I'm always here for you." Elena replied, flashing him a smile of her own.

Damon stood up on much steadier legs this time, taking his plate and mug with him. He started the dish water and started washing all the dishes from breakfast.

"Oh, Damon, you don't have to do that. I'll take care of that later." Elena said, waving him away from the sink.

"No, I want to. It's the least I could do for your help." Damon said.

"Okay, fine. You get the dishes." Elena said, grabbing the washcloth to clean off the bar and oven while Damon started washing the dishes.

"So, did I say anything embarrassing last night?" Damon asked, looking over at her.

Elena contemplated telling him no, but then again, she was curious about what he did say. She wanted more explanation. "Well, you kept asking me 'Why Matt?' over and over. But that was all."

Damon got quiet after that and just when Elena was about to change the subject, he finally replied. "I'm an idiot, I shouldn't have said that. I just-" He stopped washing the dishes and walked over to Elena, holding her hands. He stared deep into her eyes and continued, "When I left you, it broke my heart. I made sure I studied hard and made good grades so I could come back and give you the life you deserved. And when I finally got back I found out you have a son with Matt. I know it's crazy but...I kinda wanted you to tell me Nathan was mine." Damon confessed.

Elena could hardly believe what she was hearing. Damon wanted to be Nathan's father? She was so happy she could hardly breath. She wanted so badly to tell him what he wanted to hear. The truth. "Damon, I..."

"But at the same time," Damon continued, cutting her off, "I was a bit relieved. I mean, if you had lied to me about him his whole life, I don't think I could take that. I would have felt so betrayed. So I guess it's better this way." He finished, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I just had to get that out. What were you going to say?"

Elena blinked back the tears that filled her eyes at the second part of Damon's speech. He would never forgive her if he found out. He had basically said so himself. He could never find out Nathan was his son. "Oh, nothing. So, you and Rebekah are together now or something?"

"Rebekah? God no." He paused, glancing over at her with a sheepish smile, "I kinda used her to make you jealous."

Elena laughed, "Mission accomplished." She couldn't believe the sheer jealousy she felt when she saw Damon kissing Rebekah. Those were _her_ lips that blonde bimbo was kissing. She hadn't realized just how jealous she had been because she was so busy trying to keep Matt from beating the crap out of Damon. "Well, poor Matt, who's madly in love with Rebekah by the way, was quite jealous too."

"Yeah, I kinda figured that after he pushed me to the ground." Damon laughed. "Anyways, it was a stupid, immature thing to do. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Elena smiled.

Damon bent down and pressed his lips to her forehead, "So, what did you have planned for today?"

"I was just going to take Nathan to the park. If I don't get him out of the house he'll spend the day in front of the TV." Elena said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, okay. So maybe I should get going then. Don't want to keep you." Damon said, grabbing his jacket from the chair.

"Do you want to come?" Elena asked. Then she mentally slapped herself. What was wrong with her? She should be staying away from Damon, not inviting him places with her and Nathan. But she missed him. She missed just talking to him and looking at him. Being around him for a few hours wasn't going to hurt her.

"Yeah, that would be fun, actually." Damon smiled.

Damon finished up the dishes while Elena and Nathan changed out of their pajamas. It was a nice day out so they decided to walk, especially since the park wasn't that far away.

Nathan was overly excited about the park, so Elena thought maybe the walk would help with that extra energy. "I love the park! It's so fun. The swings and slides." Nathan gushed, walking hand in hand with Damon and Elena.

Elena wondered what they looked like to a passerby. Probably like a nice little family out for a Saturday afternoon walk. She smiled at the thought. She liked the thought of people thinking they were a family.

The park came into view minutes later. That's when Elena realized that this was the exact park where everything changed. This is where Damon told her he was going off to college, it was where she kept her secret about Nathan, it was where she broke his heart as well as her own.

Damon seemed to remember too, because at that exact moment he looked over at her with a sad expression. Maybe inviting him here was a bad idea. It was different when she just brought Nathan, but with Damon here too, maybe it was too much.

"Yay! I'm gonna go on the slides, mommy." Nathan exclaimed, making his way to the slides. Elena nodded her head after he left and went straight to the swings.

"You're remembering the last time we were both here together." Damon said. He already knew what was happening, he didn't need to ask. He already knew what was going on in her head, because it was going through his too.

"Yeah." Elena whispered, taking a seat on the swings, "This is the place everything changed."

Damon sighed, joining her on the swing next to hers. "Yeah, it is. Brings back some sad memories. But it also makes me think of all the good memories." He said, smiling.

"We did have a lot of good memories here, didn't we." Elena said.

"We had our first kiss here. We were what, ten years old? You had your hair up in pigtails. I loved your hair like that." Damon remembered.

Elena laughed. She hated the pigtails, but her mother insisted on making her wear them. "I hated those things."

"I thought you looked beautiful. You still do." Damon whispered, looking over at her. Giving her that same look he always gave her when he wanted to kiss her. Instead he reached his hand out for her to take. She obliged and they linked hands.

"Elena!" A woman said, intruding on their moment.

Elena looked up to see Caroline and her husband Klaus walking over. They got married about three years ago and were on their second child. They already had a little boy a little younger than Nathan, his name was Adam. And now Caroline was seven months pregnant with a little girl.

"Hey Caroline and Klaus." Elena said, breaking their contact and standing up to hug her friends. "You remember Damon?" Elena said, motioning to him with her hand. He stood up and gave them a smile.

"Oh my gosh, Damon Salvatore! Long time, no see." Caroline said, hugging him too.

"Yeah. Busy with school and all, but I'm here for good now." Damon replied.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it. We've missed you here, especially Elena over here." Caroline winked, nudging Elena with her elbow. Damon looked over at her and gave a confused look but quickly covered it. "Oh! This is my husband, Klaus."

"Nice to meet you." Damon said as they shook hands.

"Well, we gotta get going. It was nice to see you again Damon!" Caroline said as she walked away.

Damon laughed, "Wow, she hasn't changed a bit."

"Nope, she's still the same old Caroline, just has a new last name." Elena smiled.

"So, you missed me, huh?" Damon teased her.

If you only knew, she thought.

"Of course I did." Elena said seriously. She missed him so much. The earlier days she had been tempted to call him and tell him everything. But she never did. She always thought she was doing what was best for him.

"I missed you too." He whispered, moving closer to her.

She knew what was going to come next. He'd tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear then gently run his hand down her neck, pull her closer to him and then finally kiss her. As much as she wanted his lips against hers again, she couldn't. She couldn't kiss him or be with him in that way.

"Damon..." She whispered. "I can't."

Damon sighed, "It's okay. I just..." He trailed off. He pulled back and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I just want to know you again. No pressure, just friendship. Can we please just hang out tomorrow, you know, catch up?" He asked.

Elena inhaled deeply. Could she really just be friends with him? She didn't know. But she supposed hanging out with him for one day would tell her if she could.

"Okay. I think I can get someone to keep Nathan for a few hours." Elena accepted. She had to admit, she was pretty excited to hang out with Damon somewhere. It had been years since they just hung out and it was always fun.

Damon beamed down at her, obviously happy at her answer. "Good. Text me when you know what time you're available."

They exchanged numbers and Damon excused himself, saying he had a meeting at the hospital. Before he left he found Nathan and told him he had a wonderful day with him and to be good to his mom. Elena smiled at them. She loved seeing them interact.

Damon walked back over to Elena and kissed her forehead, "See you tomorrow." He said before exiting the park. Elena watched him go and smiled. She couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note: Sorry guys, I guess he didn't hear her...or did he? *Wink Wink* Also, I'm a huge Klaroline fan, so I just had to get them in there somewhere. Who knows, maybe they'll make another appearance. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Tell me what you think! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey, lovlies! So sorry it's taken me so long to update. Between no internet access and writer's block, I've had little luck with updating. But here I am with the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy, tell me what you think! :)**

**Chapter 6**

Today was the day. The day she was going to hang out with Damon for the first time in a very long time. Part of her was excited. She was still so in love with him, so getting some alone time with him was going to be amazing. But the other part of her, it was nervous. So nervous.

She hadn't been on a date since high school. Not that this was a date, no, they were just hanging out, she reminded herself. Damon said so himself yesterday. No pressure, just two friends catching up. But it felt like a date to her, probably because that's just what her and Damon did. Sure they were friends first and they always "hung out" but she loved him, so this was more than a date to her.

Damon had texted earlier this morning with the plans for the evening. He told her to dress comfortably and to pick a movie they were showing at the theatre. At first she was kinda disappointed that they were going to see a movie, but then Damon mentioned dinner afterwards. She was happy she would get a chance to talk to him at dinner.

She decided on a pair of simple blue jeans, a black sliny tank top and added a few accessories. She brushed her straight brown hair and pulled on her boots. She looked at the clock, it was almost time to go.

Jeremy, who had just gotten home this morning from college, offered to watch Nathan while she went out. She had planned to get Jenna to watch him, but Jenna was pretty much living with Ric these days. Not that Elena minded, she loved Ric and Jenna deserved to be happy.

"Okay, Jer, I'm heading out. You two have fun and stay out of trouble." Elena warned, looking suspicious. She knew her little brother, he was a little troublemaker. But she knew he'd make sure Nathan behaved himself.

"Don't worry, Elena. We're just going to eat pizza and watch movies." Jeremy assured her, walking her to the door. "So, you're going out with Damon?" He asked. Jeremy was one of the few people that knew Damon was Nathan's real father. But Jeremy, being her brother, blamed Damon for everything she had been through. Elena knew what was going to come next, so she pinched his lips closed with her forefinger and thumb before releasing them.

"I don't want to hear it, Jer. I'm an adult, I can go out with my child's father if I choose to." Elena said.

"I know you are. I just think he's a giant dick for leaving you in the first place." He said, crossing his arms.

"He was going to college. I can't blame him for that. I'm the one who kept this huge secret from him." Elena explained.

The door bell rang just then, saving Elena from having to listen to anymore of her brother's words. She loved him, but he really knew how to grate on her nerves.

Elena opened the door, Damon was on the other side. He looked amazing, black jeans, leather jacket and that smile. "Hey." He said.

"Hey." Elena smiled, "Just let me grab my jacket."

She practically ran over to the closet, pulling on a light jacket and back over to Damon and Jeremy. She knew not to leave those two alone for too long.

"Alright, ready to go. Jer, keep an eye on Nathan, I'll be back in a few hours." Elena said, walking out with Damon.

"Reall, you're going to make me sit through a chick flick? What did I ever do to you?" Damon asked, holding a hand to his chest.

"You're such a drama queen." Elena laughed, rolling her eyes. "And you know what you did to deserve it."

"I do not. Remind me." Damon said, while they were waiting in line at the theatre for some popcorn and snacks, the line was rather long tonight.

"You made me watch this really scary movie with you and then you ran off leaving me alone in the house. And I went out to look for you and you jumped out and scared the hell out of me. That's what you did. So, here is my payback." Elena said, crossing her arms.

Damon busted out laughing, "Oh, my God. I remember that! The look...on your...face!" He said in between laughs. "Priceless!"

Elena huffed and rolled her eyes, "It was not, okay? I was terrified! You were a bad boyfriend at that particular moment." She said, sticking out her tongue.

"Oh yeah, very mature of you." Damon smirked.

Finally it was their turn in line. Elena ordered some candy and a small drink, while Damon ordered a large popcorn for them to share. When Elena reached for her purse, Damon pushed her hand away. "I got this." He said, pulling a few bills out of his wallet.

They grabbed their snacks and headed to the room number they were supposed to go to. "Damon, you can't pay. This is just two friends hanging out, remember?" Elena said, once again reaching for her purse.

"So? I can still pay." Damon shrugged.

"No, you can't. Here, I'll pay you back." Elena argued, pulling out her wallet.

"Elena." Damon said softly, holding onto her hands, "I want to pay. And I want this to be a date." He said.

Elena blinked up at him, "You...you do?" She asked.

"Yes, I do. So please, put that money back and let's find our seats." Damon instructed.

"Okay." She said.

After yet another movie and a pizza later, Nathan and Jeremy decided they wanted some ice cream. There was none in the freezer at home, so Jeremy took Nathan out for some.

"I want the mint chocolate chip!" Nathan exclaimed.

"I'll have the same." Jeremy told the server.

They settled back into their table as the waiter went for their ice cream. Jeremy had been in college for three years now, he was very thankful that he had finished. He missed being home and seeing his nephew.

The waiter came back not two minutes later with two cups of ice cream. Nathan could barely stay seated when he saw the man coming forward. Elena would kill him if she knew he was giving him ice cream in this weather, or sweets at all this late. But she was with Damon for a few more hours, so Jeremy was hoping the affects of the sugar would wear off before she got home.

"Ms. Bennet! Ms. Bennet!" Nathan yelled, waving his hand. Bring Jeremy out of his thoughts he looked in the direction Nathan was looking. He spotted a young woman, a very beautiful young woman coming forward. A big smile on her face and she was waving back.

"Nathan, hey buddy." She said, coming over. Nathan hopped out of his seat and hug the young woman.

"Uncle Jeremy, this is my teacher. She's the best!" Nathan bragged.

Jeremy stood up, towering over her. She was about 5'2", had medium length brown hair and a smile that could light up the entire room. "Hey, I'm Jeremy. It's nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand.

She returned the gesture, "Nice to meet you too, Jeremy. I'm Bonnie."

"Bonnie, that's a nice name. Would you care to join us?" He offered.

He was suddenly so enthralled by her. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted to seeing that smile and hearing her voice.

"I can't, actually. I'm kind of in a hurry. But thanks for asking." She smiled.

"Oh, maybe another time then." Jeremy said, disappointed.

"Definitely. Well, it was nice meeting you Jeremy and I'll see you tomorrow, buddy. Bye!" She said, hurrying out of the little diner.

Jeremy watched her go. He'd never felt such a reaction to someone he'd just met. But he had to say, he loved the feeling. He definitely wanted to see more of her, he hoped she felt the same way.

"Okay, I think that was more payback than I deserved." Damon commented, coming out of the room.

"What? It was a beautiful love story." Elena argued.

"No, it wasn't. It was bad! So bad." Damon said, shaking his head.

Elena laughed, "Yeah, it was pretty bad."

They exited the movie theatre and started walking down the street. The restaurant Damon was taking her to wasn't too far away. Their hands brushed against each other and Damon took that chance to hold her hand. She looked down at the sight of their hands intertwined and smiled. It felt right, like their hands were made for each other.

"I've missed this." Damon said, looking over at her.

"Me too." Elena said softly.

They reached the restaurant and Damon held the door open for her. She whispered a thank you and they walked up to the hostess.

"Salvatore, table for two." Damon told her.

"Right this way." She smiled, walking them over to their table. She handed them each a menu and told them a waiter would be with them shortly.

Damon held the chair out for Elena and then took his own. "Well, aren't you the gentleman tonight. Paying for my snacks, opening the door, holding out my chair." Elena smiled, taking a look at the menu.

"Well, this is a date, I have to be a gentleman if I have a chance at getting my goodnight kiss." Damon smirked.

"You're pretty sure of yourself there, big guy." She laughed, shaking her head.

Damon was always like that. So confident and sure that he was going to get exactly what he wanted. That was something she always loved about him. Soon after that the waiter came by and got their orders. They chit chatted about the old times and then ate dinner in silence. When it was time to go, Damon paid and left a tip. He held open the door once more and they drove off back home. They pulled up to Elena's house and just as she was about to open the car door Damon interupted her.

"Don't even think about it." He warned, getting out of his car he walked around and opened her door.

Elena smiled up at him and said thank you. He joined their hands once again and walked her to the door. "I had a really great time tonight, even though I had to watch that bad film." Damon smirked.

"I had a great time too." She smiled.

He bent down and slowly brushed his lips against hers. It was a soft, gentle kiss but it still made her feel like she was on fire. All too soon it ended and Damon smiled down at her. "I've wanted to do that for years."

"Well, I'm glad you did." She smiled.

"Me too."

"We should do this again, call me." She said.

"I most certainly will. Goodnight, Elena." He said, pressing a kiss to her hand.

"Goodnight, Damon." She whispered.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hey girlies! I'm back with chapter seven now. I hope you all like it, let me know what you think. Any suggestions or comments would be wonderful. Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 7**

"Elena, order's up!" Matt called from the kitchen. The flu was going around, so three people had called in sick today, including the cook, so it was just her and Matt running the Grille. It was busy today, and Elena had to come in early, so she had gotten Jeremy to take Nathan to school. Jeremy seemed more than willing to be up early to take Nathan. She had an idea of why that might be, and her name was Bonnie.

Ever since her date with Damon, Jeremy had been asking her questions about Bonnie. Questions like, was she single and would she go out with me. Much to Jeremy's dismay, Elena hadn't had much time to chat with Nathan's teacher, so she didn't have an answer to any of the questions. But she did tell him that she seemed like a nice girl and she'd be crazy not to go out with him. That seemed to please Jeremy, who gave her a big smile before rushing off to drop Nathan off and possibly get a date.

The door bell went off, signaling yet another customer. Elena sighed, not even halfway done with the customers she did have, she looked up to see Damon strutting in, looking gorgeous as usual. They hadn't seen each other since their date last week. Damon was busy in the hospital, he had to work tweleve to sixteen hour days, so he didn't have much free time. They did text and talk on the phone at lunch breaks and at night though. That was something.

"Hey, beautiful." He said, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Busy day, huh?" He asked, taking a look around at all the crowded tables.

"Hey," She smiled, "Yes, very busy and Matt and I are the only ones here today."

"Need some help? I'm free today." Damon offered, shrugging his shoulders.

Elena blinked in surprise, "Damon, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask, I offered. What do you need me to do?" He asked, taking off his leather jacket.

Elena gave instructions for Damon to start taking orders at certain tables and when he finished to go help Matt cook the food. She was a bit hesitant to put Matt and Damon in the same room but they were too far behind on orders for her to care too much.

She handed him a spare notepad and pencil and directed him to the section of table she needed him to cover. He gave her his signature smirk and got busy taking orders. She shook her head at him, always so self-assured.

Glancing up at the clock she curse, she was supposed to get Nathan in a little over an hour and there was no way they'd be finish with this crowd by then. She pulled her phone out her cellphone and sent Jeremy a quick text asking him to pick Nathan up. She was sure he'd be overjoyed to see Bonnie again. Speaing of Bonnie, she wondered if she accepted Jeremy's offer to go out. She'd have to remember to ask Jeremy tonight after work.

Picking up her notepad and pencil she made her way over to her section and started taking orders. During that short time, three new people had came in and taken a seat. She didn't know why it was so busy today. Maybe it wasn't really busy, she thought, maybe it just felt busy because so many people called in sick.

Taking a deep breath she readied herself for the long day that awaited her. At least Damon was here now though. He was something nice to look at.

Finally after three hours of order taking and grilling, the rush was over and they were able to close down. Damon and Elena made quick work of the dining area. Elena wiped the tables down while Damon swept the floor. Matt was in the back getting the dishes washed.

"That was insane." Matt said coming out of the kitchen. He pulled out a chair and flopped down letting out an exhausted sigh.

"Yeah, it was. Thank God we're getting the day off tomorrow." Elena said, washing down the last table.

Damon grabbed the dustpan and swept the small pile of dirt into it and then joined them at the table. "You guys should get paid more. This stuff is hard work."

Matt both laughed, "If only, man." Matt said, shaking his head. "Do you guys wanna grab a drink before we lock up?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, sure. I could use a drink after this." Damon said.

"I'm going to make a quick call first." Elena said. Matt nodded while Damon gave her a curious look, they both walked to the bar at the front of the Grille. Elena pulled out her phone and dialed Jeremy's number.

_"Hey, sis."_Jeremy answered.

"Hey, Jer. How's Nathan?"

_"He's good. Finishing up dinner now. Jenna made some pasta." _

"Good. Would you mind putting him to bed after dinner and brushing his teeth? It was really busy today. I just got finished cleaning up."

_"Yeah, of course."_

"Thanks, Jer. You're the best. Give him a kiss for me. Bye."

She ended the call and walked to the bar where Matt and Damon were laughing. "Hey guys. What are you guys having?" She asked, taking a seat next to Damon.

"Burbon for me, and Matt's having beer. What do you want?" Damon asked, rising from his seat.

"Oh, I can get it." Elena said.

"Sit down. You've been on your feet all day, I can get this." Damon said sternly, "Now, what can I get you?"

Elena liked this side of Damon, the one that bossed her around. She couldn't help but smile. "You've gotten bossy since you've been away at college." She said, sticking her tongue out. "And I'll have whatever you're having."

"I'm a doctor now, I'm supposed to boss people around." He said, imitating her childish gesture. He sauntered behind the bar, setting a clean glass down and filling it with the warm brown liquid. He slid it over to her, filled his glass once more and then took his seat.

"So, you two seem awfully friendly." Matt hinted, arching an eyebrow.

Damon looked down at Elena and smiled, "Yeah, we're kinda sorta dating again." He said taking another sip of burbon.

This time both of Matt's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Wow." Was all he could say.

"Listen, I want you to know that I'd never try to take your place in Nathan's life." Damon said, serious expression on his beautiful face.

Matt gave Elena an uncomfortable look. He didn't exactly know what to say in a situation like this. Elena never gave him anything to go on, she just wanted him to play along. And so he would. "Oh, I know that, man. Don't sweat it. You and Elena are like soulmates anyways." He replied smoothly. He gave Elena a little smile, clearly happy with himself for answering so well.

"Good, I'm glad you approve. It means a lot to me." Damon said, patting the blonde on the back.

Elena swallowed her last bit of burbon and said it was time for her to call it a night. The boys agreed and put the alcohol away, ready to leave. Matt headed off to his separate vehicle after Damon offered to take her home.

The drive to Elena's house was quick. The Grille wasn't that far away and she preferred to walk there and back. She usually didn't work this late so she didn't have to worry about walking home in the dark. She was thankful Damon was there to give her a ride.

"Thank you for helping out today, it meant a lot." Elena smiled over at Damon as they pulled up to her house.

Damon shut the engine off, "I was happy to help. Plus I got to spend some time with you. That was a good bonus."

"Do you want to come in? Maybe have some wine or something." Elena offered. She wasn't ready to say goodnight to him just yet. Everyday they got to spend together made her feel even more hesitant to let him go.

"I'd love that." Damon smiled.

They exited the car and headed up to the door. It was locked up so Jeremy must be in his room. She fished through her bag for her keys and unlocked the door. The lights were all off in the house, except for the night light in the foyer. Elena hung her bag and jacket on the coat rack next to the door. Damon hung his leather jacket as well.

Elena flipped on the kitchen lights and went for the wine. Damon grabbed two wine glasses from the cupboard.

"Damon, I'm going to go check on Nathan and Jeremy. I'll be right back, okay?" Elena said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. As she went to turn away, Damon grabbed her hand and pulled her back. He pressed his lips to hers, he ran his tongue along her bottom lip. She granted him access, letting him discover her with his tongue. When they both needed air, he pulled back back slowly, gently catching her bottom lip with his teeth. He gave it a little nibble and then released it, pressing one more quick kiss to her lips.

"Hurry back now." He winked, trying to act unaffected, but his breathing betrayed him. He was practically gasping for air after that kiss.

"I will." Elena promised, having breathing troubles of her own.

She hurried upstairs making her way to Nathan's room first. He was sound asleep, looking peaceful as ever. Elena bent down to kiss his forehead and whispered "I love you" in his ear. Then she headed over to Jeremy's room next. She gave a soft knock and waited for Jeremy to say she could come in.

"Hey. Thanks so much for keeping an eye on Nathan for me today." Elena said.

Jeremy looked up from his phone, "It's no trouble, really."

"Still, I appreciate it. I owe you one." She said. Jeremy looked a little preocupied by his cellphone, Elena had an idea of who he was texting. "That Bonnie?" She asked, pointing to his phone.

A big grin spread on his face, "Yeah. She gave me her number, we've been texting all night. She's amazing."

"Jer, that's awesome! Told you she was smart, I knew she'd go for you." Elena said.

"Thanks, Elena."

She nodded and closed the door, leaving Jeremy to his texting. She padded downstairs to find Damon sitting at the bar. He had two glasses of wine waiting on the counter.

"Everything okay?" He asked, sipping his wine.

"Yeah, Nathan's sound asleep." Elena replied.

"Good. He's a really good kid." Damon said.

"Yeah, he's the best. I couldn't ask for a better son." She smiled.

"I know it's none of my business but, I never see Nathan with Matt or anything..." Damon trailed off.

"Well, umm, I..." Elena stuttered, she didn't know how to reply. She didn't expect Damon to bring that up at all. But now that she thought about it, it was a great question. "Matt is always so busy with work. He barely has any time to hang out. So...yeah."

"Well, that's still odd. I mean, if Nathan were mine, I'd want to be apart of his life. I don't care if I worked 20 hours a day." Damon replied, finishing his wine. He picked up the bottle and poured some more.

"Yeah..." Elena said, gulping down her wine. What was wrong with her? He was so amazing with Nathan, he'd be such a great father and here she was keeping this secret from him.

"I'm sorry I asked, that wasn't really my business." Damon apologized, seeing the uncomfortable look on Elena's face.

"Oh, no, it's okay." Elena gave him a tight smile, filling her glass back up.

Several glasses off wine later, it was getting late. Damon glanced down at his watch. "Wow, it's getting late. I better get going." He said.

Elena took a look at the time. It was midnight. Where had the time gone? She looked over at Damon with a sad expression. She didn't want him to leave just yet. "Damon, it's late and you've been drinking. Why don't you just stay here tonight?"

Damon looked surprised. "Really? Are you sure?" He asked.

Elena knew it was an irresponsible thing to do. She had a kid here who, if he found out Damon spent the night, would be very confused. But Elena wasn't thinking clearly, so she didn't listen to the reasonable side of herself. "Yeah, it's totally fine."

"Alright, well, thanks." Damon smiled.

Elena gave him a smile and stood up on wobbly legs, she steadied herself and sat the empty wine glasses in the sink and threw the bottle away. When she turned around, Damon was standing right in front of her. He had that look on his face, like he wanted to rip her clothes off and have his way with her right on the kitchen floor. The thought made her tingle inside.

She wanted to kiss him so badly, but kissing leads to other things and she didn't think it'd be smart. She needed to be responsible and just tell him goodnight and go to her own bedroom but the need to touch him got stronger and strong as the seconds ticked by, she was no longer thinking with her brain. She was going to do what she wanted.

Elena reached up and grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him down to her level. She pressed her lips against his. He slipped his hand under her shirt and ran it up her back. She shivered from the pleasure of it. Damon moved from her mouth to her cheek, then her jaw, until he got to her neck. He trailed kisses down her neck, moving his hand from her back around to her stomach.

Elena moaned in pleasure, running her hand down Damon's arm. "Upstairs." She said breathlessly.

Damon picked her up, still kissing her neck. He made it to the stairs before pushing her back up against the wall. He bent his head down to her breast and rubbed his head against them before kissing them through the material of her shirt. He moved back up to her neck. Sucking, biting, kissing as he made his way to her bedroom. He opened the door and closed it with his foot.

Elena slid down his body until she was standing back on her own again. He leaned down, joining their lips once more. She pulled his shirt over his head, letting it fall to the floor. She ran her hands up his chisled chest and then back down. Her hands found his belt and started unbuckling it. She unzip his jeans along with his boxers and pulled them down. Damon stepped out and kicked them over by his shirt.

In no time he had Elena's clothes off and had her pinned underneath him on the bed. He pressed his lips against hers, then trailed kisses down her neck onto her breasts. He captured one of her small pink nipples in his mouth. He sucked and gently bit it before releasing it and doing the same thing to the other one. She moaned and arched her back. "Please Damon." She begged.

He kissed moved from her breasts to her stomach, stopping at her navel. He flicked his tongue inside of it and moved down to her clit. He gave it a lick and then move back up her body. He positioned himself at her core and entered her.

She gasped and dug her nails into his back. Damon picked up the pace, thrusting into her faster. He could feel her walls start to close around him, he could tell she was about to come. He bent his head down without slowing down and sucked on her nipple. That sent Elena over the edge. She let out a cry and dug her nails deeper into Damon's back. Her orgasm sent Damon right into his. He grunted as he thrusted one more time inside of her as he came.

Damon pressed a kiss to her forehead and then rolled over onto his back. They both laid there in silence, trying to catch their breath. After a few seconds Damon rolled over onto his side and smiled at her. "That was amazing, Elena." He said, still breathing heavy.

Elena looked over at him, smiling as well, "It was, huh?"

Damon got quiet after that, Elena thought he had fallen asleep. But moments later he broke the silence. "Elena, I love you."

Elena's head shot over in his direction, did he really just say that? She blinked in surprise and then smiled widely. Damon still loved her.

"I love you too, Damon. I never stopped." She whispered.

With that Damon leaned over and kissed her. Then rolled back over onto his back, and pulled Elena closer to him. She rested her head on his chest and they drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: You guys, I'm SO sorry it's taken me so long to update! I feel horrible. Things just kept coming up. But now everything is died down so I should be updating regularly. Hopefully twice a week. I hope you all like this chapter, enjoy!:)**

Chapter 8

Elena awoke to warm arms wrapped around her. She smiled and rolled over, seeing Damon still sound asleep. He looked so peaceful, so vulnerable. She ran the back of her knuckles down his cheek and pressed a kiss to his nose. She was so completely happy in this moment. Happier than she had been in a long time. She couldn't believe that after all this time Damon was back and they were together again.

She glanced over at the time. 8:17am.

She slap her hand to her forehead, Nathan was going to be late for school. She hopped out of bed, threw on her robe and made her way to Nathan's room only to find it empty. She closed the door and headed downstairs to the kitchen but it was also empty. A small neon paper stuck to the fridge caught her attention.

_Took Nathan to school. -Jeremy._

She smiled and shook her head, any excuse that boy had to see Bonnie, he was going to use. She'd never seen him so captivated by a girl before. She hoped Bonnie was just as crazy about him as he was her. She didn't want her brother getting hurt.

Grabbing a blueberry muffin and a glass of milk, she headed back upstairs. She sat them on the nightstand and got back in bed with Damon. She snuggled up next to him.

He wrapped his arms around her again and kissed her forehead, "Morning beautiful." He said groggily.

"Morning sleepy head." She smiled.

Damon stretched and then rolled over onto his side. "Last night was...amazing. I thought I'd wake up and it'd just be a dream." He confessed.

"It was pretty amazing, huh?" She laughed, then she got real serious, "Damon...I don't regret last night at all. But we do need to be a little more careful. I don't want Nathan getting confused, I've never brought a man home before."

"Really? You haven't?" Damon smiled.

"Damon." Elena said with a serious tone.

"Okay, okay. I get it, we'll keep it a secret until we're ready to tell people. I don't want Nathan getting confused either." Damon agreed, taking a hold of her hand.

"Good." She smiled, planting a kiss on his lips. "Oh!" She pulled back, "Another thing, we didn't use any protection last night. So...we need to be careful about that too."

"Oh, no." He smacked his forehead. "I forgot all about that. I mean, you're the only girl I've ever been with, I'm not used to carrying around condoms." Damon shrugged. As if that piece of information didn't mean anything.

Elizabeth gasped in surprised, "Damon, what did you just say?"

"I'm not used to carrying around-"

"No, no. Before that." Elena said, cutting him off.

"I said, you're the only girl I've ever been with..." He trailed off, looking at her with a confused expression.

"You never...hooked up with anyone in college?" Elena asked, her brows knotted together. It was hard to imagine that a guy as beautiful as Damon never got any action in college.

"No. I said I was coming back to be with you when I was finished with college. I'd have felt like I was cheating on you if I was with anyone else." Damon said.

Suddenly Elena felt very terrible. She couldn't believe he went all this time without being with someone else. He was so loyal and amazing. And he thought she slept with his best friend. He must've thought she was a cheater then. She wished she could tell him the truth, tell him that she's never been with anyone else either, tell him that Nathan was his. But she couldn't. If she did, she'd lose him forever. She already lost him once, she couldn't do it again.

"Damon...I'm so sorry." Elena said, tears filling her eyes.

"Elena you have nothing to be sorry for. It's my fault. I chose to go to that college hundreds of miles away after I promised you I'd go to school with you. I can't blame you for getting angry or being with someone else. Besides, you wouldn't have Nathan today if you had waited for me." Damon said, he kissed her hand and gave her a smile.

Elena knew it still hurt him to know she had "slept" with Matt and gotten pregnant. But she knew he was very understanding and forgiving. That's what made her love him so much more. But like everyone, he had a limit. He wouldn't forgive her if he found out she lied about Nathan.

"It's not your fault either. I guess...maybe it wasn't meant to be at that time, you know?" Elena said.

"Exactly. But now here we are together again. I'll never leave you again, ever." Damon promised.

"You better not. I'll have to come after you!" Elena teased.

"You'll never have to. I'll always be here."

They spent the rest of the morning snuggled up to each other in bed. They talked about their time apart and what they did. Basically getting to know each other all over again. Six years was a long time, people could change quite a bit in that time period. All the things that made Damon himself were still there, he was still kind and selfless and thoughtful. But added to that was a new layer of maturity. He had really grown up in these past six years.

She supposed she had too. Not in the same way as Damon, but in her own way. Raising a baby when you were still a bit of a kid yourself would really make you grow up fast. But she never regretted it, she loved Nathan more than anything and he really did make her a better person.

* * *

By 11am they were both hungry, they headed downstairs for some lunch. Elena was in desperate need of groceries. Damon had agreed to go along with her to get some groceries after picking up Nathan. But for now they settled on a simple ham and cheese sandwich.

They sat the bar, eating in silence. Just then the door opened and in came Jeremy. He had a huge smile on his face when he entered the kitchen. Elena had an idea who put that smile on his face.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked, arching one brow.

"Bonnie." Jeremy said simply, making himself a sandwich.

Elena rolled her eyes, her brother never was one for details. She always had to pry information out of him. "And...?" She prompted.

"And we're going out tonight." He stuck his tongue out and took off with his sandwich, leaving Damon and Elena alone in the kitchen.

"Little Jer's got a crush?" Damon teased.

"Yep. Nathan's teacher. He's never been like this with anyone before, she must be something special."

"Must be." Damon agreed, finishing his sandwich. "So, what will we do for the next few hours?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

She laughed and smacked him playfully on the arm, "None of that, you horny beast. Not until we pick up some condoms or something. You don't want another kid, do you?" She asked. Her eyes widened at what she has said. "I mean, you don't want a kid." She said correcting herself.

Damon shrugged, seeming unaffected by her slip up. "Of course I want kids. Maybe one day you and I can have a few."

Elena smiled so wide, her cheeks felt like they were going to split. "Really, you want kids with me? How many?"

"I've always wanted a big family. I'd say, maybe five kids." He confessed.

Elena's eye got wide, "Five?! How about three?" She compromised.

Damon gave it a little thought, "Okay, three sounds good...but that's not including Nathan. So, technically were having four." He said, sticking his tongue out.

"I'll think about it." She said, "Why do you want so many kids anyways?" She asked.

He stood up and walked over to her, "Well, for one reason, because we'd have to practice a lot." He said, looking down at her with his smoldering gaze, his voice husky.

Elena's heart started beating fast, her breathing became labored. She knew that look, she knew that voice. And she knew what usually came next.

Damon leaned down and lightly touched his lips to her own. Elena didn't seem to like that very much, she hooked her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down closer. Their lips were now pressed hard against the others. Damon ran his tongue along her bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth. He gave it a little nibble and then released it.

"I know, I know." Damon said, catching his breath. "None of that until we get protection."

"Maybe one more time won't hurt?" Elena suggested, her chesting rising and falling quickly.

Damon gave her a smirk and grabbed her and pulling her close to him. He once again lowered his head and connected their lips. This time it was full of passionate. No teasing, only need. He bent down and grabbed her ass, pulling her up and carrying her to the bedroom.

He set her down on her feet when they neared the bed. He practically ripped off her robe and got to work removing her tank top and shorts. Once got them off of her, he pushed her down on the bed. Her legs hanging over the edge, he knelt down between them and pulled down his jeans. He positioned himself at her core, they both gasped in pleasure when he entered her.

Damon pulled his hips back and slowly pushed himself back into her. Over and over, slowly. Elena couldn't take the sweet torture anymore, she needed more. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him deep inside of her. His head fell back in pleasure and he thrusted deep and fast inside of her. Soon they were both close to their climax, so Damon bent down and took a perfectly erect nipple into his mouth, giving it a nibble. That pushed Elena right over the edge, taking Damon with her. They both cried out each other's name as they finished.

He collapsed on top of her, careful not to put too much weight on her. They were breathing heavy and a sheen of sweat covered their bodies.

"Okay, last time until we get some condoms." Elena said breathlessly, a satisfied smile on her face.

"Deal." He agreed, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

"Mommy, Damon!" Nathan exclaimed, running to Elena.

"Hey little guy." Damon said from the passenger side.

"Hey baby, how was school?" Elena asked, buckling him in.

"It was great! I colored you a picture." He said, handing it to her.

She took a look at it. It was just three simple stick figures standing in front of a house. A woman, a man and a boy. She wondered who it was but she didn't dare ask. Never ask a kid what their drawing was, you were always just supposed to know...or pretend you did. "This is wonderful honey, I love it." She smiled, kissing his forehead.

"It's you, me and Damon!" He explained, pointing to each stick figure.

Elena's throat tightened with emotion as she fought back the tears that filled her eyes. She gave Nathan a tight smile and kissed his forehead once more. Then went around to the driver's seat. Damon gave her a look but she ignored it and headed straight for the grocery store.

Keeping this secret got harder and harder each day that passed, but she wasn't ready to share it. Her and Damon were finally back together and everything was going well, she couldn't ruin it. She knew she was being selfish by keeping this from Damon, but she couldn't tell him. Not yet.

They pulled up to the grocery store ten minutes later. During the entire trip, she caught Damon staring at her from the corner of her eye. She didn't have the heart to look at him right now. She found a parking spot and turned off the engine.

"Alright buddy, we're just going to grab a few things and we'll be done." She said, giving him a smile.

When they got inside Elena put Nathan in the cart and Damon walked beside them. Elena kept quite the majority of the time, except when Nathan asked a question or she asked Damon to grab something from the isle.

They reached the check out and Damon started pilling the food on the counter. An older woman, probably in her 50's, was their cashier.

"I must say, you all are one of the cutest families I've seen." The older lady said.

"Oh, thank you." Elena smiled.

"That adorable little boy looks exactly like his daddy. The hair, the eyes." The lady continued, as she rang up their stuff.

Elena glanced over at Damon, who was studying Nathan. He had a confused look on his face as he stared over at him. "He does..." Damon mumbled so quietly, Elena thought she imagined it.

They drove home in silence, but Elena could tell Damon's mind was going a mile a minute. She knew she was in trouble when they got home. The jig was up. She sighed, dreading the coversation that was coming later. She pulled up to the house and unbuckled Nathan.

"Here," She said, throwing Damon the keys, "Can you pop the trunk and start carrying in the groceries?"

Damon caught the keys and nodded, heading straight for the trunk. Elena gave Nathan instructions to go inside and get washed up for dinner.

"I'll get the rest." She told Damon, grabbing the remaining bags.

Damon wordlessly handed her the keys and went inside. She sighed, something was definitely going down tonight.

* * *

Dinner went by without any problems. They sat the dining room table, eating in silence. Except for Nathan who kept sharing stories of school time and all his friends. After he finished his pasta, Elena sent him upstairs to get ready for bed. She collected everyone's plate and rinsed them off.

"Elena..." Damon trailed off from behind her.

She took a deep breath and turned to face him, "Yeah?" She asked, putting on the best fake smile she could muster up.

"What's the deal with Matt? I mean, I never see him with Nathan and today at school he drew me in that picture with the both of you. And the cashier..." He trailed off again, looking more confused than ever.

This was it. She was going to have to spill the secret now, no more hiding it and no more lying. "Damon, the reason Matt isn't around is because..."

She was interupted by the ringing of Damon's phone. He fished it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. He sighed, "I've got to take this."

Elena breathed a sigh of relief, she knew this was far from over, but at least she could postpone it a little longer. Think of better things to say, how to explain better why she did what she did.

"Okay, I'll be right there." Damon hung up. "I've got to go, hospital is short staffed and they need some help." He said, giving her an apologetic look.

"It's alright. We'll talk later." She smiled.

"I'll call you tomorrow." He said, giving her a quick kiss.

She watched him leave and gave a loud sigh. She really needed to tell him the truth, she just wished she had more time. She knew once he knew the truth, this was all over. He'd never forgive her. She just wanted more time to be together with him before the truth came out and he hated her forever.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: First of all, what the hell happened in that last episode?! I was so shocked, it was all so sudden. I'm not sure how I feel about this yet. What did you guys think? Second, this next chapter is sort of Damon's POV, I wanted to give you guys an idea of what he was thinking. I hope you all enjoy, this is sort of a short chapter, but it's worth it! Send me some reviews, they make me happy!:)**

Chapter 9

Two weeks had past since Damon had asked about Nathan. Two long weeks. He'd been so busy at the hospital that he didn't have time to ask Elena about it again. He only got to come by on the weekends for a few hours and when he did, Nathan usually took up most of his time.

Not that he really cared about that, he loved spending time with the boy. He reminded him so much of himself. The more time Damon spent with him, the more he wished that Nathan was really his son. In the back of his mind, he had always suspected Nathan was his. They had the same raven colored hair and light blue eyes.

He couldn't understand was why Elena thought he was Matt's. Sure, maybe Matt really was his father, but what if Damon could've been too? Maybe there was a chance he was Nathan's real father. It could happen, since according to the dates, Elena would've gotten pregnant around the time he was leaving for college, give or take a week or so.

Damon so badly wanted to ask Elena to consider doing a DNA test on himself and Nathan, just to be sure. But he didn't know how she'd take that. But he had to know, he couldn't live thinking that Nathan could be his and not knowing the truth.

But that was going to have to wait for a little while because today was Nathan's birthday party, he wanted things to go smoothly. He wanted the wonderful little boy to enjoy his special day.

He walked in the kitchen to see Elena putting the finishing touches on Nathan's birthday cake. She gave him a quick smile before focusing on the cake once again.

"Need any help?" He asked, kissing the top of her head.

"Well," Elena said, looking stressed, "I think Jenna and Ric have gifts, Bonnie and Jer are keeping an eye on the kids. So I think you could take care of the snacks and drinks."

"Okay, I'll take care of it." He said, making his way to the cupboard. He pulled out the packs of caprisuns and laid them on the table. He grabbed the premade sandwiches out of the fridge and bags of baby carrots and sat them beside the juice. "Do you want these out back?"

"Yeah, there's a table out there with paper plates and stuff. Just sit them there and can you check on Bonnie and Jeremy? Those two crazy lovebirds are probably too busy making out to watch the kids. And let them know I'm going to be bringing out the cake in just a minute." Elena smiled, shaking her head.

Damon gave her a smile and made his way out back, putting the finger food and juice pouches on the table. He walked over to the blow up trampoline where Jeremy and Bonnie were standing, holding hands and smiling at each other. Not paying one bit of attention to the kids jumping around.

He shook his head and walked over, "Sorry to interupt your...whatever it is, but Elena will be bringing the cake out in just a bit. So, might wanna get the kids at the table." Damon suggested.

"Will do, thanks." Jeremy replied, reluctanly letting go on Bonnie's hand to open the net to the inflatable trampoline. "Okay, it's time for the cake. Get your party hats on and get by the table."

Damon spotted Nathan on his way back to the kitchen, he was sitting in his chair awaiting his cake. He gave him a smile and held up his index finger, signalling that it'd be a minute. He stuck his head in the sliding glass doors. "They're ready when you are." He told Elena, who was putting a big 6 candle in the middle of the cake.

"Okay, let me light this thing and we'll be there." She said, grabbing the matches.

Just then Matt entered the kitchen with a medium sized gift in his hands. "Sorry I'm late." He said.

"It's okay. We're just about to take the cake out, you can just sit the present out on the table." Elena instructed, picking up the cake.

Matt nodded and headed outside to put his gift next to all the others while Elena and Damon walked out singing "Happy Birthday". All the children sang along as Nathan blushed.

"Make a wish, baby." Elena said, after the song.

Nathan thought for a second, took a deep breath and blew out his candle.

"What'd you wish for, buddy?" Damon asked.

"I can't tell you, then my wish won't come true!" Nathan exclaimed, shaking his head.

Damon chuckled and ruffled his dark hair. The little boy smiled up at him and in that moment, Damon saw so much of himself in him.

* * *

Damon, Elena and Matt were busy cleaning up after the presents were open and the guests had all left. Nathan was having a sleep over with one of his friends and Bonnie and Jeremy left together, so that left just the three of them to clean up.

He had been waiting for Matt to leave for an hour now, but the man just stayed put. Him and Elena seemed to be having a lot of fun. They were always laughing and joking. He was tired of Matt having fun with his Elena, he wanted to spend time with her alone.

"Damon, can you take that trash out?" Elena asked him, putting the leftover cake in the fridge.

Oh, so now he was getting demoted to the trash man? He thought with a huff before grabbing the bag and heading out the door.

He knew he was being ridiculous but he didn't like Matt being around her much. As many times as he told Elena he was fine about her being with Matt, he wasn't. He didn't like the idea of any man touching her or kissing her the way he had. It made him sick to his stomach.

But he also knew it was foolish of him to think she'd wait for him. Six years was a long time to be away from someone, most relationships didn't work out because of distance. And it was fault he went away, they had always planned on going to college together. He just knew that going to a better school would help him out in the future.

He mentally shook his head, he didn't need to dwell on this. Him and Elena were together now and that's all that mattered. He nodded to himself, and entered the house again. He heard Matt and Elena talking. He wasn't one for eavesdropping but he couldn't really help it.

"I just think you need to tell him already, Elena. He deserves to know." Matt's voice rang out from the kitchen. Damon wondered what he deserved to know, but before he could show himself, Elena spoke.

"I know. I'm so sorry I've made you play along, it wasn't fair to you. It wasn't fair to anyone actually." Elena said, her voice full of regret and sadness.

"I didn't mind at all. Nathan's a good kid, I was honored to be his dad for as long as I have been." Matt teased.

What were they talking about, Damon thought to himself.

"Well, I'm glad. But you will no longer be needed to be Nathan's dad. I'm going to tell Damon that Nathan is his." Elena replied.

Damon felt like he had been kicked in the gut. He was Nathan's father? This whole time Elena knew and she kept it from him? He couldn't believe what he just heard, he didn't believe it. Elena would never lie to him about something this important.

"What did you just say?" He asked, stepping into the kitchen.

Elena whipped her head around, her face full of guilt. He had heard right, he could tell based off her reaction.

"Damon, I was just talking to Matt about-"

"About Nathan? My son?" Damon demanded.

"I'm so sorry, I was going to tell you I just-"

"You just were going to wait another six years? I can't believe you lied to me for six years Elena!" He yelled.

"There's no reason to raise your voice Damon." Matt said, putting his hand on Elena's shoulder.

"You need to mind your own damn business, Matt." Damon spat.

He was beyond angry. He'd been lied to about one of the most important things in his life and Matt was telling him not to yell? He had another thing coming if he thought he was just going to be calm.

"Matt, it's okay. Can you just give us some time to talk?" Elena asked him, she looked like she was on the verge of tears. But Damon was too angry to care.

Matt gave her a "are you sure" look, Elena nodded and Matt grabbed his jacket and let himself out.

Elena waited until she heard the door close to speak up. "Damon, I am so sorry. There's no excuse for what I did." She said, her voice right with emotion.

Damon closed his eyes, trying to muster up as much patience as he could. "Why? Why did you lie?"

"I just wanted you to be happy. I thought going to college, being a doctor was what was more important to you. I knew if you knew I was pregnant that you'd drop school and everything and do the right thing. You deserved better." Elena explained, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Damon shook his head, "The fact that you honestly believe that being a doctor was more important to me than you and my unborn child shows how little you really know me." He gave her one last look and turned away and walked straight out the door.


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hey lovelies! Chapter 10 is here. I hope you all enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**

Chapter 10

_"You just were going to wait another six years? I can't believe you lied to me for six years, Elena!"_

Damon's voice echoed through her head. It was the only voice she'd heard in her head for the past three days. It was full of pain and betrayal and she was the one who caused it. That was hurt her the most.

She had tried calling him, texting him, leaving him voicemails...no such luck. He simply ignored them. She even tried visiting the hospital but he was always busy with a patient and the receptionist would tell her to come back later.

Elena had finally decided that she'd give him some time to cool off, then she'd try to salvage whatever relationship they had left. Even if he never wanted to be with her again, she could only hope Damon wanted to be apart of Nathan's life after this. And based off his reaction to finding out Nathan was his, she was almost certain he wanted to be in his life.

"Mommy, what's for dinner?" Nathan asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Lasagna. Why don't you go get washed up and have Bonnie and Jeremy get down here." Elena suggested.

Nathan gave her a nod and headed upstairs. She got the lasagna out of the oven just as Bonnie and Jeremy came walking down the stairs. Elena smiled when she saw they were holding hands. They had only been dating for a few weeks, but they were already crazy about each other. Even a blind man could see that.

"The lasagna smells great, Elena." Bonnie said with a smile. "Need any help?" She offered.

"Oh no, I got this. You two love birds make yourselves comfortable at the table." Elena teased.

Nathan came downstairs not too much later and took a seat with them. Elena was just about to serve dinner when the doorbell rang. "Jer, can you serve this? I'll be right back."

Elena made her way to the foyer, wondering who could be knocking. Her question was answered when she opened the door and saw Damon standing on the porch.

"Damon." She whispered. He was the last person she had expected to see on the other side of that door.

"Can we talk?" He asked. He was not in the forgiving mood, she could tell. He still looked completely pissed off. So why was he here?

"Of course. We were just about to eat dinner, would you like to join us?" Elena offered.

"Sure." He said, letting himself inside.

Closing the door, she made her way into the dining room, behind Damon.

"Damon!" Nathan exclaimed, running over to hug him. "You've been gone for days. You were supposed to help me with my bike." He pouted.

Damon bent down to Nathan's level, "I'm so sorry buddy, I had some things I had to do. But I promise you, I'm going to be around a lot more now. And we're going to get that bike all ready to ride." He said, ruffling the boys hair.

"You promise?" Nathan asked.

"I promise." Damon replied.

Elena looked down at the two of them. She could already tell that Damon loved Nathan, he probably loved him even before he found out he was his son. And Nathan, he just absolutely adored Damon. Why did she think to keep this from him? How could she be so selfish?

The five of them had all sat down to dinner. Bonnie and Jeremy were up to date on the Damon/Nathan situation, so they knew what it meant that Damon was here now. And why he was acting so strange. They had tried making small talk, but Damon would only reply in short answers.

Bonnie gave Elena a look across the table that she translated to be "damn, he's pissed". Elena shook her head in agreement.

"Dinner was great Elena, thanks for having me." Bonnie said, hugging her.

"You're invited over anytime." Elena replied.

She shut the door after Bonnie and Jeremy left. Bonnie invited Jeremy over for a while so Damon and Elena could talk.

"Nathan, say goodnight to Damon, it's time for bed." Elena instructed, putting the leftovers in the fridge.

"Night Damon." Nathan said, hugging him.

"Goodnight buddy."

"Damon, would you like to read Nathan a bedtime story while I'm cleaning up?" Elena offered.

She knew he'd love to spend some time with Nathan and she knew Nathan would love it as well.

"Yeah! I want a bedtime story." Nathan exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Alright, let's get you a story." Damon agreed, following him up the stairs.

Elena smiled. The thought of the two of them bonding like father and son made her heart swell with love. Damon was going to be an amazing father, she just knew it.

About twenty minutes later, Damon came downstairs. Elena had finished up the kitchen and was sitting at the bar waiting for him.

"Hey." She said.

"He's out. He didn't last five minutes." Damon smiled, shaking his head. "But I couldn't leave him, I don't know, I just had to sit there with him. He's so amazing and I can't believe how much he looks like me. I can't believe I didn't notice it before." He took a seat at the bar next to her.

"Damon, I'm so sorry." She whispered, her voice cracking with emotion.

"I just..." He paused, shook his head, then continued, "I just don't understand why you kept him from me. Did I do something wrong? Did I-"

"No. No, Damon, you did nothing wrong. It was all my fault. At the time it seemed like the best thing for everyone. I wish I could go back and change it. But I can't."

Oh how she wished she could go back. Even after she left that night, the night she planned on telling him she was pregnant, she wished she could go back and find him and tell him the truth. But he was so excited for this chance at a better future.

"I just didn't want you to cancel your plans for your dream job, stay here and help raise the baby and then feel resentment for us. I couldn't handle it. So, I let you go. I broke off all contact with you. I raised Nathan alone without a father. It was the biggest mistake of my life." She finished, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall.

"It just hurts me that you think I'd feel anything but love for you and our baby. I didn't even want to go to that college, I just knew I'd get a better job to be able to take care of you if I did it. That's the only reason." He explained.

"I'm sorry. I know what an amazing man you are, I always have. And that's why I did it, I knew you deserved better. But it was wrong of me to make that choice for you."

"Yes it was." He agreed.

They sat in comfortable silence after that, just thinking about everything they had both been through in these past six years. All the mistakes that were made, all the wrong choices, the regrets.

Finally, Elena broke the silence. "So, where do we go from here?" She asked, more hopeful than she had the right to be.

"I'm not sure about us. But I do know I want to be Nathan's father and everything that entails." Damon said.

"Of course. You can come by and get him and do father/son stuff. He's yours too, he's going to be so happy to know that." Elena smiled a tight smile. She was happy Damon was wanting this. But she'd be lying if she said she wasn't a little bit disappointed in what he had said about them.

It was a fool's wish to think he'd forgive her just like that and start back where they had left off. No. Damon wasn't like that. Once you broke his trust, it took him a while to give it back to you. But she was going to do her best to get it back.


	12. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey guys, thanks for all your reviews, they're wonderful! I'm thinking the end of this story is coming up soon. Maybe three more chapters left. I hope you guys like this chapter. Tell me what you all think! :)**

Chapter 11

After her talk with Damon last night, Elena had been feeling a lot better. She was now determined more than ever to get back what they had. She had learned her lesson, she was never going to lie like that again. She had too much to lose. She was also happy about Nathan finally getting a real father figure. He was six years old, so he was really in need of that now.

Damon had made plans to take them all to Chuck E. Cheese today. Elena was happy about getting time with Damon and Nathan together. They'd look just like a family, which is all that she wanted. Nathan was upstairs now getting dressed to go. Bonnie and Jeremy were in the livingroom watching TV.

Those two had become inseparable lately. But she couldn't be more happy for them. Her brother deserved a nice girl like Bonnie. And she was actually a very sweet woman. Her and Elena had gotten to spend some time together and she could see herself being good friends with her.

Elena heard the doorbell downstairs and smiled. She knew who it was ringing that bell and she couldn't help but smile. She walked across the hall into Nathan's room and told him Damon was here. Nathan gave her an excited smile and ran downstairs. Nathan just thought Damon was the coolest guy on the planet, he always loved being around him. They had yet to tell him that Damon was his father, but they wanted to take things slow so they wouldn't scare him.

She walked downstairs and saw Damon in the livingroom with the rest of them. "Hey, I'm almost ready, just got to grab my purse." She told him from the foyer.

He frowned, "I think you misunderstood me, Elena. I meant just me and Nathan were going to go today." He explained.

Elena's heart dropped, of course he meant just him and Nathan, how could she have thought he meant all of them?

"Oh, of course, sorry." She apologized weakly, feeling like such a fool. Damon was still angry with her, he would be for a long time. But she had hoped that maybe, just maybe, he was starting to forgive her. "Nathan, give mommy hugs. You have fun with Damon, alright?" She instructed kissing the boys head.

"Bye mommy!" He exclaimed before walking out the door, Damon following behind him.

Elena sighed, taking off her jacket and hanging it back up. Jeremy walked in just as she was about to go to her room.

"Elena, you can't let him treat you like that." He said, crossing his arms.

Jeremy had always been protective of Elena, even though he was younger. He'd especially been protective of her in this situation. He fully supported her decision on keeping this from Damon. He understood why she did it, so why couldn't Damon?

"No, Jer, he was right. He needs some alone time with his son." Elena said.

"I agree. But he doesn't get to act that way with you. He's the one who went away after promising to stay here with you, he's the one who spent six years away. You've had to sacrifice so much." Jeremy said, shaking his head.

Jeremy had never been a big Damon fan, especially after he left for college leaving a pregnant Elena behind.

"It is what it is, Jer. I'm going to go take a bubble bath." She said before turning and walking upstairs.

Damon and Nathan pulled up to Chuck E. Cheese twenty minutes later. Nathan happily hopped out of the car and held onto Damon's hand as they walked inside. Damon couldn't help but smile at the boy's enthusiasm. His heart melted when Nathan grabbed onto his hand. He thought of how many smiles he's missed, how many times he's missed holding his hand, his first steps, his first word. All of made him angry but mostly it made him sad.

He wished he could go back and stay. Then he would never have to miss another thing. But he couldn't, he'd been robbed of his chance to see Nathan grow up into the amazing kid he was today. He wanted so badly to forgive Elena for keeping Nathan from him, he missed her so badly these past weeks. He wanted to run back to her and hug her and kiss her. But he couldn't. Not after she lied to him.

He thought back to earlier today when he came to pick up Nathan. He felt a pang of regret at his tone and words to Elena. He wished he hadn't been so cruel to her. The look on her face when he told her he didn't want her to come almost broke his heart. He pushed all that to the back of his mind, right now he was going to spend some time with his son.

Son, he thought, never could he have guessed this would've happened. But he was more than happy it did.

"You want to eat some pizza first or play first?" He asked the little boy when they entered.

"Both!" Nathan exclaimed, jumping up and down.

Damon laughed, "Alright, I'll order the pizza, you go play and then we'll eat."

Damon made the order, got some tokens and they went off to play bumper cars while they waited.

Elena was starting to get worried, it was nearly seven and she had heard nothing from Damon. They'd been gone six hours now and without one text to tell her they were okay. She paced the length of the foyer over and over. Her cellphone in her hands. She glanced at it every minute to make sure she didn't miss any texts or calls. She tried calling Damon a few times, left some voicemails and even sent a few texts but she had yet to get a reply.

What if they got into a car accident? She wondered, worried. Surely someone would've called her by now if so. She took a breath and decided to make some tea to calm her down. She just didn't understand why he wasn't home yet. Damon had promised to get him back home by five so he could get ready for school the next day.

Just then she heard a car pull up, she turned off the stove and went for the door. She yanked it open and saw Damon holding a sleeping Nathan in his arms. He walked inside wordlessly and went straight for Nathan's room.

"Sorry to get him home so late, we sorta lost track of time." Damon apologized, coming back downstairs.

"Lost track of time? Damon! You said you'd have him back by five. It's almost seven! I texted you, called you, left you messages. I didn't know what to think!" Elena yelled.

"We were busy catching up on lost time. I didn't even check my phone. Am I supposed to apologize for spending time with my son?" Damon yelled back.

"No Damon, you're not. But he's my son too, you know." She said.

"Well you've had him everyday of his life, I've missed out on six years!"

"Yes Damon, I know. I'm the one who kept him from you. Believe me, I know! But you're going to have stop treating me this way."

"I don't have to stop treating you any way. And if you have a problem with me spending time with Nathan, maybe I'll just take him out of your hands for good." Damon said.

Elena's eyes widened, did he just say what she thought he did?

"Oh God, no...I didn't mean it that way-" Damon started.

Jeremy came from out of nowhere, knocking Damon to the ground before punching him in the jaw. "You do not talk to my sister like that!" He yelled, giving him one more punch.

Elena grabbed him and pulled him off Damon. "Jeremy, what the hell are you doing!" She yelled.

"He cannot talk like that to you, Elena!" Jeremy yelled, pointing at Damon.

"You need to stay out of this Jeremy. This is between me and your sister." Damon said, wiping the blood from his lip.

"No. This is between all of us. Do you know what my sister gave up so you could run off to college?" Jeremy spat.

"Jeremy, please." Elena begged, tugging at his arm.

He shrugged away from her, "No Elena, he needs to hear this. My sister got pregnant with your child, she chose to let you have a good life. Maybe it wasn't the best choice, but it was in your favor. She did it because she loved you. She gave up a career, a college education, a social life...all of that so you could follow your dreams. Does that sound selfish to you?" Jeremy shouted.

"No, I've always known that your sister was an amazingly selfless person. But that doesn't excuse her shutting me out of her life or lying to me about my own son." Damon explained.

"No, it doesn't. People make mistakes Damon. I'm sure you view you going away to college as one, does that mean Elena should be pissed off at you forever?" Jeremy reasoned.

Elena shook her head, "Jeremy, you're a really good brother. But Damon and I should really talk about this alone."

"Fine," Jeremy sighed, he glanced over at Damon, "Yell at my sister or threaten to take away my nephew and you'll get worse than a few punches." Jeremy warned before going upstairs.

"Elena, I'm so sorry...I didn't mean it like that at all. I'd never ever take Nathan away from you. Ever." Damon apologized.

"I know you wouldn't Damon, it's not who you are. Listen, I know what I did was horrible, but Jeremy was right, I honestly believed I was doing what was best for everyone at the time. That's no excuse, but I just want you to know I'd never do anything to you in a spiteful way. I wanted you to be happy. Now can we please just put all this behind us and at least be civil...for Nathan?"

She was more than exhausted about this whole situation. Keeping it a secret when he was away was hard enough, then when he came back it got harder. And now that he knew the truth, it was even harder. She just wanted it to be over already. For them to at least have a civil relationship.

"I know you did. I guess I just let my anger get in the way of things. I just felt so...robbed. But you're right, we should try to put this past us. I missed out on a lot, but no more. I want to know everything about him, I want to see baby pictures and you when you were pregnant." Damon said.

Elena smiled, "Now that, I can give you. Come on." She walked into the living, Damon following behind, and grabbed a big photo album from one of the compartments in the table.

She took a seat on the couch and Damon did the same, she flipped open the large book. The very first thing he saw was a black and white picture. He knew this to be the ultrasound.

"This is him, right there." Elena said, pointing to a jelly bean shape in the middle of the picture. "I was twelve weeks."

"Wow, he was so tiny." Damon mused.

"Yes he was. I used to call him jellybean, until I knew his gender. Even now sometimes I'll call him that." Elena smiled. "This was when I found out he was a boy." She said, flipping to the next page.

"He looked like an actual person." Damon said in amazement.

Elena flipped the page that had multiple pictures on each side. "And this is me twelve weeks to forty weeks."

Damon looked at each of them carefully, taking his time. "You were so beautiful, I mean you always were, but you have this glow to you in these pictures."

"You can thank Nathan for that, pregnancy did wonders for my skin." Elena said, flipping to the next page.

"And these are him when he was first born. Here, you take this. I'm going to make some tea, do you want some?" She asked him, setting the book on his lap.

"No, I'm good." He replied, too engrossed in the photo album.

She smiled at him, watching him look through the book. She felt sad about him missing all of those wonderful moments, but she wasn't going to let that bother her anymore. People made mistakes, but she's making up for hers.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey girlies! I'd like to start off by addressing a few PMs and reviews I've gotten lately. This might be a little lengthy, but I'll try my best. **

**I know a few people have been wondering why I've been writing Elena as "the bad guy". I didn't mean for it to come off that way. But since this is 99% Elena's POV, I'm conveying how she feels about this situation. She felt like it was the right choice to make, but once Damon came back and she saw how much she hurt him, she's really blaming herself. And who wouldn't, really? That's not a small secret to keep. But at the same time, she knows she can't change what she did, she can only try her best to make it up to the people she's wronged. I didn't mean for Damon to come off as "an angel" either. I guess that's how a few of you percieved it. He went away and while he did try to contact Elena, he could've tried harder or came to visit on breaks. He's no angel. **

**Also, name calling isn't very classy, so I'd appreciate it if you didn't do it. If you don't like my story, don't read it...you know who you are.**

**Anyways, onto the chapter now. I hope I cleared it up a bit, but if anyone wants to ask me anything about it, I'll gladly give you an answer. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, reviews would be lovely! :)**

Chapter 11

Elena and Damon had since set up a schedule for Nathan. On the weekends, when Damon wasn't on call, he'd keep Nathan. And he also came over to dinner every night he wasn't busy at the hospital.

Tonight Damon would be coming over to eat. He insisted on helping Elena make dinner. He told her it was important for a child to see its parents doing things together. Which was another reason Damon would be coming over.

Tonight was the night they would tell Nathan the truth.

Elena couldn't believe how nervous she was to tell him. She always knew this day would come, she just thought what she would tell him would come naturally. She was more than happy to have Damon there with her though, she didn't have to tell him alone or come up with something to say by herself. Having him there to support her felt so much like old times, back when they were in highschool and everything was simple. Elena missed those days so much, but she was happy to be where she was now. She may have ruined her relationship, but at least her son would know his father.

She had told Jeremy of her plans, so he agreed to stay out of the house that night. She suspected he'd be staying with Bonnie. They may have been moving a little fast, but Bonnie was a nice person and she made her brother happy. She wouldn't argue with that. Besides, sometimes when you're with a person, you just know...it didn't have to take months. Sometimes it was instant.

Elena pulled up to the school a few minutes later. Nathan's last class should be over now, she wanted to get him picked up so Damon could come over and they can get this out in the open.

"Hey, Bon." Elena said, walking into the classroom. All the kids were sitting on the floor playing with some blocks.

"Elena, hey!" Bonnie said, giving her a quick hug.

"Just picking up Nathan, got a big night planned." Elena said, giving her an unsure smile.

"Oh yeah, Jeremy told me." Bonnie said, putting her hand on her shoulder, "It'll go fine, don't worry too much. I'll make Jeremy stay with me so you can have some alone time." Bonnie offered.

"Thanks so much, Bon. You're a lifesaver."

"Mommy!" Nathan exclaimed, running over to her.

"Hey buddy, are you ready?" She asked, ruffling his hair.

"Yep! Damon's coming over, right?" The little boy asked, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

"He sure is." She told him, giving him a smile. "I've gotta get going, thanks again for keeping Jeremy company tonight." Elena said.

"No problem. Bye Nathan." Bonnie waved.

"Bye Auntie Bonnie." Nathan replied, giving her a wave.

Elena smiled at Bonnie and headed back out to the car. Elena thought back to just a few months ago. Nathan had her, Aunt Jenna and Jeremy. Now he had Damon, Bonnie and Alaric in his life as well. He was a lucky little boy, she couldn't be happier that more people would be around to love him.

They pulled up in their driveway a bit later to see Damon already there, waiting outside. He was sitting on the steps, his hands tucked into his leather jacket pockets. When he saw them, he smiled widely and stood up, helping Nathan out of his carseat.

"Hey little dude, how was school?" Damon asked, picking him up.

"It was okay. Tia Martinez kept throwing blocks at me though." Nathan said, looking confused.

"Oooh, that means she likes you, buddy." Damon winked, Elena slapped him on the arm and shook her head. "Oh right, umm, did you tell the teacher?"

"Yes, Auntie Bonnie made her say sorry and made her sit in the corner." Nathan said, smiling wickedly.

"That's good." Damon smiled, setting him back down once they got inside. "Wanna start on dinner?" Damon asked, looking over at Elena.

She took a deep breath, knowing what was coming during dinner and then shook her head. She felt so unprepared, but this needed to be done.

She instructed Nathan to go upstairs and clean up his room, something he neglected to do the night before.

He huffed, "Mom, do I have to? Can't I just skip it tonight?" He asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

Usually she fell prey to those eyes on a daily basis, but not tonight. She needed to speak with Damon alone so they could plan out what they'd say and stuff. He couldn't be around for that.

"You skipped it last night, no more skipping." Elena said in a stern, motherly voice.

Nathan sighed and headed upstairs.

"He definitely gets that from you." Damon commented, joining her behind the island.

"Gets what from me?" Elena asked, pulling the meat out of the fridge. She put it in there this morning before work so it would thaw out.

"That pout and those puppy dog eyes." He smiled.

"I do not pout." Elena said, crossing her arms.

"Ha! Yes you do. I remember one time back in middle school, we got ice cream and yours fell. You pouted until I gave you mine." Damon shook his head.

"Okay fine, so I pouted and I look damn adorable when I do." Elena said, sticking out her tongue.

"Yes you do." Damon agreed, smiling over at her. His expression suddenly changed to something serious, "So, how are we going to tell Nathan?"

Elena sighed, "I'm not sure exactly. I've been putting this off for far too long." She said, boiling some water in the pot.

"I don't want him to know you lied about him. I don't want him to be angry with you. I think maybe we should just tell him that I had to go away for a while so I could make a better life for him." Damon proposed.

"Damon, no. Then he's going to think it's something you did wrong." Elena said.

"Maybe it'll come to us in the moment. Let's just go with that." Damon said, "What can I do to help?" He said, motioning towards to pan and cans of pasta sauce.

"You could keep an eye on the water and when it boils you can put the lasagna noodles in."

Dinner went by in a flash. Way faster than Elena had hoped it would, she knew she was putting off the inevitable, but she just wished she knew what they were going to say. It was so nerve-wracking going into it basically blindfolded.

She couldn't believe Damon was willing to keep the lie part from Nathan, but she understood why. She didn't want Nathan to hate her either. But she was done keeping things from people. Sure, she wouldn't tell him right out that she lied about him his entire life, not now at least, he was too young to hear about that right now.

Elena caught Damon's eye from across the table, he nodded once. She mentally prepared herself for this conversation, taking in a deep breath. "Nathan honey, Damon and I need to speak to you about something very important, okay?"

Nathan looked a bit confused, but nodded. He got up and followed them into the living room, taking a seat on the ottoman while Damon and Elena sat in front of him on the couch.

"So, umm, Nathan. There's something you need to know..." Elena trailed off, giving Damon a panicked looked.

"Yeah, buddy, you see...you know how it's just been you and your mom all these years?" Damon started, when Nathan shook his head Damon continued, "Well, it's not going to be like that anymore. It's going to be you, your mommy and...me." He finished, gauging Nathan's reaction.

"You mean you're going to live with us?" Nathan asked, innocently.

Damon looked toward Elena, not knowing what to say. "No, honey. At least not anytime soon. You know how Adam has his mommy and his daddy?" Elena asked.

Nathan nodded slowly, "Yeah, Caroline and Klaus and his baby sister. Does this mean I'm getting a baby sister?" Nathan asked excitedly.

Elena shook her head furiously, but then realized that she was indeed late for her period. She mentally shook her head, she'd worry about that later. Now she needed to get through this conversation.

"No honey, no baby sister. But you are getting a daddy." She explained. "Damon is your daddy, sweetheart." Her heart galloped in her chest, she really hoped he didn't take this badly.

"Damon, you're my daddy?" Nathan asked slowly, letting in all sink in.

Damon nodded his head, "Is that okay with you?"

Nathan was quiet for a moment, but then a huge smile broke out on his face, he shook his head. "Yes! Now I have a daddy! I was the only boy in class with no daddy, but not anymore." He said, completely happy about this bit of news he just recieved.

Damon smiled widely, "I'm happy you're okay with me. I swear to you Nathan, I will be the best daddy you could ever hope for. I love you little guy." He said, tearing up.

Nathan jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly, "I love you too, daddy."


End file.
